Dead At Dawn
by StarBubblez
Summary: The end of Club Dead finds Sookie alone once again battered and bruised. What will happen now that her life deviates off the path she thought she wanted, will she find happiness with another or is life about to get a whole lot more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Dead At Dawn**

This is my first ever fanfic and I am slightly anxious about posting it after reading so many great stories on FF. Haha please be gentle and review like mad if you like it (or if you don't, any feedback is greatly appreciated). Here goes nothing, I hope you all enjoy!

Dead At Dawn begins at the end of Club Dead and explores and alternate sequence of events. I won't say any more or you may not bother reading :op

*And of course I do not own any of the character's they belong to Ms Harris I'm just playing with them in the long hiatus till Dead in the Family comes out _**sigh **_May 2010 seems very far away.

.

.

**Sookie's POV**

I looked at Bill my eyes swimming with tears it really was for the best or at least that's what I was trying to tell myself. I had to take stock of the situation, here I was lying in a vacant apartment in a strange city, listening to Alcide scream at his ex, the vile Debbie, that I was great in bed! also I was in no small amount of physical pain, staked, drained, battered and ra...raped I could hardly think the word let alone connect it to what had happened to me. Regardless of whether Bill knew it was me in the trunk with him or not he had drained me, raped me and left me close to dead. With that thought the tears rolled down my cheeks in waves. I couldn't do this any more in fact I didn't want to.

I shoved Bill away and wobbled towards the door where Eric was crouched listening in amused silence to the battle still raging in the next apartment.

"Take me home" I said.

He looked at me in surprise but rose quickly "Of course, now?" He asked.

"Yes. Alcide can drop my things by when he goes back to Baton Rogue"

"Is the Lincoln drivable?"

"Oh, yes" I said, the Lincoln was functional but I shuddered at the thought of sitting in it for any period of time.

"Here" I tossed the keys at him and with that turned and walked from the apartment without a backward glance.

.

.

**Bill's POV**

I couldn't believe it, Sookie was walking away from me without so much as a word. I reached out towards her and though certain that she must have felt my fingers brush against her arm she just kept on walking back poker straight and eyes forward.

I swear in the trunk I had not known it was her. The hunger I felt was overwhelming, both hungers. I came to when she pinched me and when I realised that I was inside her and she was sobbing a terrible high pitched keening. I had immediately desisted though it would appear the damage my attack had wrought was to great for her to forgive at this time. My love, my Sookie was leaving and a chill swept over me and I felt like screaming. Only Eric's presence stopped me from doing so. The arguing in the other apartment had stopped replaced by the recognisable sounds of sex. I wanted to flee screaming into the night instead I sat there with bloody tears streaming down my face, even now the cold and emotionless persona I had built up refused to fall away completely. I was vaguely aware of Eric wheeling to face me and I waited for whatever retribution he chose to rain down upon me. Instead he did nothing but consider me for a minute before turning and following after Sookie.

Seeing him pursue her lit a fire in me the rage started to build. I knew he desired her and would pursue her tirelessly until she submitted to him, but it would not happen, Sookie is mine.

.

.

**Eric's POV**

I watched Sookie walk down the corridor before turning back into the apartment towards Bill. I could smell her tears and the sadness flowing from her was overwhelming. I flashed back to the scene I had witnessed in the trunk, Bill already starting to heal a pink flush illuminating his cheeks with a look of horror and guilt still present on his face before he realised I was staring down at him and his face shut down into it's smooth mask and then there was Sookie. Sookie, my mind had screamed, she was so still, so cold her heartbeat slow and worryingly erratic. I had picked her up and raced her into the apartment before Bill could protest, as if it would matter if he had.

When she was in my arms I realised her clothes were slightly askew and the smell of sex, sweat and fear clung to her. My vision blurred and a red haze settled into my mind as a lay her gently on top of the blanket that the Were had placed on the bed and swung to face Bill.

"What have you done?" I roared at him watching as he stumbled back in his haste to put some distance between us "WHAT?".

The gods must have been smiling upon him because at that moment Sookie's heart faltered and I was suddenly focused solely on ensuring her survival, the brief altercation forgotten as we all bent and worked to save her.

I snapped back into the present and glared down at Bill who's tears were cutting red bloody tracks down his pale face, he was pathetic in my opinion but he was at that moment realising that he had lost Sookie I felt I at least understood his reaction and took vindictive pleasure in the torture that his realisation was ensuing upon him. This lead me to muster my impulses for revenge or should it be called justice and force myself from the room, down the elevator and into the Lincoln where Sookie was waiting. I started the car and heading down the highway back towards Bon Temps, I wish I could take her back to Shreveport but I knew she wouldn't agree.

"I had to give Bill a few instructions about cleaning up the mess he caused" I said to Sookie. A complete lie better that than the truth 'I was just reflecting on your battered body and contemplating ripping Compton limb from limb before he started crying and I left', yes the lie was much better. The thought of Bill alone and crying would only make Sookie soften towards him.

I steeled myself and voiced my next thought, if I was to make her mine I had to know what I was entering into before I progressed down this path with her any further.

"Had it occurred to you that you tend to walk away when things between you and Bill become rocky? Not that I mind, necessarily, since I would be glad for you two to sever your association. But if this is the pattern you follow in your romantic attachments, I want to know now".

I heard her suck in a breath as if to scream at me but her words were calm though laced with venom.

"Firstly, Eric, what happens between Bill and me is just none of your business" she hissed. I could only think that's where you are wrong lover everything that goes on in your life should be my business...It will be my business. "Second, my relationship with Bill is the only one I've ever had, so I've never had any idea what I'm going to do even from day to day, much less establishing a policy".

She carried on too further points but I was no longer really listening I was contemplating what she had said, Bill was her first? Her first love? Her first lover? If this was so it would explain the unwavering loyalty and love she bestowed upon him. He is so unworthy of her, he is anachronistic to the extreme and I could never see the reason why she was always defending him, even while in Jackson when she was almost certain of his betrayal. The answer was simple, if having never before felt loved, she now clung to the love she did know and was unwilling to move on in case of getting hurt or perhaps forsaking what may be true love with Compton. Well she had gotten hurt, hurt worse than anything I would ever do to her. Surely she couldn't believe that I would ever do something so abhorrent to her. I looked at her from the corner of my eye she was still looking straight ahead her cheeks flushed from anger. I had never seen anything so beautiful or appealing but I simply said "You are spoiled for humans".

She sighed "Maybe I am. Though I don't see that as much of a loss, since I didn't have any luck with guys before but I'd be happier with no one than I am now".

I didn't know how to reply so I just looked straight ahead. I knew she wanted to talk to me but I didn't want to be the one to break the silence. We needed gas and I was sure she would need to attend to human needs, humans needed to do things like go to the bathroom and eat frequently and I don't recall when she last did either. I took the next exit ramp and drove along until we came to a small gas station. We were only an hour or so from Bon Temps. I wanted to see her again but now without Bill around I would be unable to get him to escort her to Fangtasia. I wonder if I summoned her if she would come or would she just try to ignore me now that I didn't hold the threat of harming Bill if she didn't comply. I was vaguely aware of her offering to pump the gas, honestly I was more than capable but she was always offering to do menial things for people. It was below her and it was the last way I wanted her to serve me. She was capable of so much more why wouldn't she aspire to something else something better. Every time I had a job for her the amount of resistance she gave when it came to leaving her job with the shifter, I didn't understand.

As I finished pumping the fuel and headed towards the automated doors I looked up from my contemplation and saw Sookie walking down the back of store towards to bathroom. I couldn't help but notice the way her hips moved, how her chest heaved with each breath and that her hair bounced as she walked I was mesmerised and that is the excuse I will use as to not hearing the man creep up behind me until it was to late. I felt the silver sear into my face and neck the silver net was of poor grade mainly steel but it was still enough to stun me for a few crucial seconds as the man started to yank me by the arms around the back of the gas station. Next minute another man joined him and they hauled me next to an overflowing dumpster. I heaved and managed to get one knee underneath me the next minute though the larger of the two men slammed the butt of his gun into my temple. I fell and if someone who is dead could lose conciousness I probably would have, instead I lapsed into a deeper kind of downtime which happens when our kind is healing. I could still hear everything clearly but was unable to move as the men dragged me further around the side of the building. I could feel the blood oozing steadily from the wound in my temple but was still unable to move. I could hear the men questioning the attendant, really a robbery occurring right now was just Sookie's luck, speaking of Sookie I prayed fervently that she was well, I didn't doubt that the men would harm her physically or worse and that is the last thing I wanted to happen.

That was what motivated me to move my fear for Sookie's safety I had to laugh, after a thousand year's of self preservation and putting myself first I was going to find and save Sookie before thinking what was best for myself. Pam would die (again) laughing over this. I rolled towards the edge of the wall and saw a truck parked only a few feet away there was a jagged edge at the right side of the bumper and after a few attempts I hooked a few chinks of the net on the edge and rolled out of the net. I gasped (a completely unnecessary action) in relief as the burning and weakening affect of the silver was removed. It took me but a few minutes to completely heal but I still felt weak from the net's effects and wished more than anything for some unsuspecting human to wander by so I could feed. It was with that in mind that my whole body stiffened as I heard a footfall against the gravel at the front of the gas station. Moving stealthily towards the sound I caught the sweet scent which was Sookie on the air.

"Sookie"

I saw herself muster a scream and clapped my hand hard across her mouth. I pressed against her back and revelled in her warmth even in this situation I couldn't help but feel my lust rise being in such close proximity to her. Sookie was insisting on saving the clerk and I honestly couldn't see any reason to agree. I wanted her no closer than necessary to the men inside the store.

"There looking for us" she whispered.

"Tell me" and I listened intently as she relayed all she had heard from the conversation between the men and clerk.

I reached for the gun though I had to admit I have had little experience with firearms and had a sudden wish that I had my longsword at hand.

"You know how to use one of these things?" asked Sookie looking sceptically at my grip upon the shotgun.

"Probably as well as you" I said authoritatively, I like Sookie's spirit and independence but this was certainly a time I wished that she would just comply with my wishes. Before I could stop her she jerked the shotgun from my hands and ran into the store brandishing the weapon like she would like nothing better than to blow the two thugs away. I had to admit I was turned on by the whole situation and seeing gentle and caring Sookie ready to deliver death made me want to grab her and ravage her against the store counter, as I have always said she would make a wonderful vampire if she would just embrace her desires.

"You gonna shoot us, little lady" Leered the larger of the two.

"You bet your arse I am" Snarled Sookie.

Beautiful simply beautiful, I thought adding to the men "And if she misses I will get you" I smiled.

The idiots started to babble about the vampire getting loose, well obviously I was standing right in front of them and was clearly not wrapped in silver or incapacitated. Ignoring their obvisious slow wits I turned to face Sookie

"Before the police get here, Sookie, we need to find out who sent these two imbeciles" I said coldly I was still angry that they had incapacitated me if I hadn't been so distracted by Sookie's body it never would have happened but still it was no excuse. Sookie glanced at me for the first time since entering the store and I saw her do a double take as she took in the oozing burns on my face and neck and felt her alarm and concern flow through the bond and once again wanted to gather her in my arms, again I fought the urge and catching Sonny's eyes ordered him to come to me.

After glamouring him and asking a few pointed questions we deduced that the two idiots had been sent by the Hounds of Hell.

"What were you supposed to watch for"

"A big dark guy (Alcide I assumed) and a tall blonde guy. With a blonde woman, real young, with nice tits" said Sonny.

I was suddenly incensed how dare he, before I fully considered what I was doing my hand flew out and struck him across the face "You are speaking of my future lover. Be more respectful. Why were you looking for us?"

"We were supposed to catch you. Take you back to Jackson" mumbled Sonny blood trickling steadily down his chin.

I guessed this was nothing more than a shoddily planned abduction attempt and all over a missing Were, the Were who had marked Sookie at the club, one thing about Weres loyal very loyal if not brutal and stupid. Thankfully the vampires of Jackson were for the most part unaware of any of this and were more concerned about Lorena and Bill's disappearance. Sorting the situation here with the local authorities was not an option it would tie us up for hours and all I wanted to do was get Sookie alone in her house were she was comfortable and I could talk to her, well try to fuck her brains out was more accurate but I would settle for a discussion about a few things Bill's programme, Lorena's death and how she felt about me after the night at Russell's for a start.

We left quickly after confirming that the boy wouldn't talk and drove at a sedate pace along the road back to Bon Temps the silence was deafening and only interrupted about 15 minutes later by the processional of wailing police cars heading in the opposite direction.

"How's your face?" asked Sookie

"It's getting better" I said, unwilling to elaborate, but of course Sookie wasn't going to let it go so easy.

"What happened" she asked and of course I had to relay the whole humiliating experience. She commented that I must have been quite distracted not to have noticed the attack, she had no idea just how distracted I was around her, it was a dangerous habit. She then relayed her side of the story and I could hardly believe what I was hearing when she confessed that her plan was to save both myself and the clerk and apprehend the two thugs.

"So you planned to save me and the clerk, together?" I said in exasperation.

"Well...yeah, I didn't feel like I had a whole lot of choices there. You don't seem to happy about something" she said. After I didn't answer straight away she added "Would there be something wrong with me rescuing the two of you?"

Stupid stupid stupid was all my mind was screaming of course I wasn't happy I wanted to yell at her shake her and make her realise what a terrible idea her rescue was. Honestly did she have no grasp of her own fragility? Did she not understand just how painfully mortal she was. I could feel her anger rising through the bond it was especially clear since she had had so much of my blood the previous night.

"Yes, there is something wrong with that" not wanting to elaborate I added "and why the hell don't you get your driveway fixed?" At this point we had just turned of Hummingbird Road and unto her long winding driveway every foot of which was testing the suspension on the Lincoln.

I did not expect the reaction that that statement pulled from Sookie as we pulled up in front of her house. Her controlled facade fell away and she looked wild as she sprang from the car and turned to face me. Her eyes crackled with electricity and her hair flew around her face and waves of power rolled off her, I was stunned I couldn't understand what I was witnessing. I had always suspected that Sookie wasn't entirely human though she was adamant that she was just a telepath, like that was a normal everyday occurrence. The closest thing I could relate this display of otherness to was what a faerie looked like when angered. Could Sookie be part Fae it would explain the pull of her blood. I filed away this question for another time, I was sure that Sookie knew nothing of the Fae or other supernatural groups and I could make a few quiet inquiries into this at another time. Instead I focused on her and was mesmerised by her heaving chest.

"Because I can't afford it, that's why! I don't have any money! And you all keep asking me to take time off from my job to do stuff for you! I can't! I can't do it any more! I quit!" she screamed.

"Bill.." I began then could have hit myself for my misstep her face darkened at the mere mention of his name...stupid! I growled to myself.

"He's spending all his money on the freaking Bellefleurs, he never thinks about giving me money. And how could I take it? It would make me a kept woman, and I'm not his whore, I'm his...I used too be his girlfriend". Hope surged through me at her last statement, used to be, yes I definitely preferred that term to the 'current boyfriend' tag she usually attached to Compton. I nearly smirked but caught myself before my face could betray what I was thinking. Though I was exasperated by her logic, how did accepting money from your partner, mate...whatever humans were calling there companions these days, make one a whore. Partnership was about sharing, an odd concept to someone who hadn't shared much of anything in a 1000 years. The closest I came to sharing was with Pam, I casually wondered how Sookie viewed my relationship with Pam, they seemed to care for each other in some way but I hadn't questioned Pam about it, that was something I would rectify as soon as I returned to Fangtasia.

"Where do you get off, telling them that I'm your...your lover? Where'd that come from?" she yelled all of a sudden. That was certainly not a topic I wished to discuss right now. I paused trying to regather my thoughts and direct the conversation into safer territory, in the silence I heard something, it sounded like footsteps but a second later all was silent.

"What happened to the money you earned in Dallas? An innocent enough question and not something she could be offended by. I knew I had surprised her when she fell silent and looked at me in shock.

"I paid my property taxes with it" she blurted.

"Did you ever think that if you told me where Bill's hiding his computer programme, I would give you anything you asked for? Did you not realise that Russell would have paid you handsomely". I could tell instantly that these thoughts had never crossed her mind. Her loyalty and affection towards Bill was truly amazing and I couldn't help but think that I would enjoy when she showed me the same loyalty and affection.

"I see you didn't think of those things" I whispered trying to impart some of the admiration I felt for her into those words.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just and angel" She spat. But I wasn't listening any more I could hear murmuring coming from inside the house and another scrape of a footfall against what I now decided must be the steps to the back porch.

"Someone's waiting in my house, Eric" Sookie said suddenly as if she to caught a sound and without hesitating she swung around and quickly stomped across the yard to enter the house.

No no no, I thought "No Sookie stop, STOP!" but I already knew it was to late as she yanked the door open and I saw her crumple to the ground.

.

.

A/N Well that's it Chapter One. Please review! I was going to make this story a one shot but I think I will continue it as I haven't started getting to my storyline yet. Also please note this work is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** – Thank you to everyone who has added this to story alert, author alert, favourite stories,favourite author and of course to the wonderful people who reviewed. Being my first FF I didn't know how I would feel getting my first reviews, my response of course was to squeal with excitement and dance around like a loon, I really should have tubed it so everyonecould have a good laugh.

Also apologies if everyone received multiple alerts I have no idea how to update lol or make paragraphs.

.

.

**Chapter Two**

**Sookie's POV**

How dare he!...Ask Bill for money, BILL! The thought of Bill just increased my anger exponentially (word of the day November 21st) and what was all that talk about being in his retinue? I'll retinue him, stupid Viking! I could feel the presence of minds in my house and I didn't blame them for thinking about staying hidden. With all of the shouting I was surprised they hadn't taken off out the back door, I know I would have.

"Someone's waiting in my house, Eric" I said spinning away from him and stomping towards the front door as I reached the front door my mind snagged on a thought "Ah here she comes, this should be fun" and a silent alarm sounded in my head, before I could fully comprehend the menace behind the thought I had already retrieved the key and opened the door. I heard Eric yell something out to me but it was to late. As I swung the door inwards a fist came swinging outwards and I crumpled in a heap. I swear if it hadn't been for Eric's blood in Jackson I would have lost conciousness instantly instead I was aware of some loud pops, a triumphant yell of "We got her" and the door being slammed and bolted closed before being dragged to me feet between two large men. I blacked out momentarily but snapped back into awareness as the light came on, blinking rapidly I become aware of just how bad the situation looked the front room was full of men and each one was wearing a familiar leather vest showing a wolf's head, I felt my heart plummet into the soles of my shoes. Oh this was not going to be good not good and all and where the hell was Eric I thought desperately?

"What about the vamp" one of the Weres asked obligingly.

"I shot him twice, but he's in the woods. He got away"

"That's bad news. Work fast".

Eric had been shot! On one hand I was praying 'Please God let him be ok' on the other 'Please God let him save me before I'm beaten to a pulp'. Unfortunately before I could summon up any more requests for God a fist ploughed into my stomach, I couldn't suck in enough breath to scream all that seemed to come out was a high pitched squeak before I was focused on trying to suck enough air in through my teeth to continue breathing.

"Where is he?" The big Were in front of me said

"Who?" I whispered, this obviously wasn't the reply he was looking for and his fist sunk into the exact same spot as before. I had a minute of needing to gag and tried to do so but couldn't suck in enough breath and started violently choking.

"Where's the vampire, bitch" snarled the Were cocking his fist back again.

Now I'm not one for swearing but right at that minute I thought 'fuck this' if he was going to beat me to death before allowing me to answer any questions, not that I would have, I'm not just going to stand there and take it. I pulled my legs up and instantly the two Weres holding me tightened their grips allowing me better leverage as I brought my feet up and kicked the advancing Were in the face with all the force I could muster. It would have been a very effective kick if I hadn't been wearing bedroom slippers but I wasn't finished as a recoiled I forced my legs back behind me and kept on going.

The two Weres holding me tried to steady themselves but staggered desperately trying to keep their balance, their efforts were in vain though and we all went down in a heap. Unfortunately for me they managed to keep a firm grip on my arms so the first part of me to meet the floor was my face and blood spurted from my nose which I strongly suspected was now broken. In the ensuing confusion one guy let go of my arm while trying to right himself, in a flash I had gotten to a crouch, the large Were was quicker though and yanked me up using a fistful of my hair, winding it tightly around his hand to strengthen his grip and then dealt me a painful slap. Almost instantly he moved his hand in the opposite direction and backhanded me I felt my cheek split open and blood trickle down my face. He pulled his hand back again and this time clenched it into a fist and smacked me in the jaw, I felt myself rocked to the side but was to disoriented to track his next assault though I felt the flare of pain his attack caused. There was nothing I could do against my attacker but the other Weres had pulled in closer to watch the beating and a fat pot bellied pig of a man was close enough to me, that during a lull in my beating I lunged forward without thinking and sunk my nails into his face scratching like a wildcat.

The Were holding me kneed me in the stomach and I screamed as I felt my ribs snap. At nearly the exact moment my scream ended it was replaced by a loud ripping noise and a crash as the front door flew inwards and hit the opposite wall. I looked up to see Eric in the doorway with Bill right behind him. Eric looked like an avenging angel to my pain clouded eyes, his hair was out and flowing down his back and his chest and right leg were soaked in blood but it was his eyes that made me stare they were glowing with fury his face set in an expression which made him appear totally alien and instantly captivating, his eyes met mine and my heart instantly sped up even as brutal as the Weres had been my body recognised the larger threat. He and Bill evaluated the room full of men quickly and when both their eyes came to rest on the big Were still gripping my hair as I slumped in a bloody heap on the floor any semblance of reason left their faces and they lost all control.

I saw first hand what a vampire could do.

.

.

**Eric's POV**

I looked at Sookie crumpled on the porch and felt the red haze of blood lust settle through me. I roared my rage and fury and started towards her. I should have known they would be prepared and if I had been focusing on the men instead of Sookie's limp form I could have moved in time, instead I was distracted for the second time tonight. My negligence to the situation was rewarded with a searing pain in my leg followed by an equally sharp pain to the chest. I stumbled backwards briefly before I was able to correct my footing and flew into cover of the trees just as a third bullet whizzed past my temple and embedded itself deeply into the tree next to me. I sent a silent pray to the gods that the bullet had missed, taking a shot to the head would have incapacitated me instantly, even as it was I could feel myself weakening as the bullets started to push out of my flesh and the rapid healing begun. The would to the leg was of no concern the one to the chest however had gone deep and I sunk to my knees as it started it's journey back along it's trajectory. Every instinct of self preservation which was urging me to rest a heal flew out the window when I felt Sookie's pain. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my phone and dialled the only person I close enough to be of any assistance...

"Eric, I was just coming over...I felt Sookie's pain, there are Were's waiting" Bill started but I cut in quickly, "Bill...Sookie's house now...Woods" I gasped and hung up as the bullet in my leg popped out and slid off the side of my thigh onto the ground.

I heard a footfall to my left and tensed but relaxed as I recognised Bill's scent.

"Eric, where's Sookie?" Bill started but as he stepped forward and took in my appearance his whole body tensed "Sookie" he whispered and stared unseeingly towards the house taking a step forward.

"Don't be a fool we both need to go in if were going to get her out quickly" I snarled, did he ever think? "I need blood" and shuddered as the bullet from my chest finally exited. Bill was already pressing a bottle into my hand and I gulped it down greedily reaching for the other he had placed at my elbow. I was more than glad he had thought to bring them with him, the thought of having to take his blood was distasteful to say the least but I would have done it...for Sookie. The thought disturbed me quite a bit was there anything I wouldn't do for Sookie? I didn't have time to think this through not now and I got to my feet quickly.

"Come, there are 5 maybe 6 Weres inside a few more outside, we should..." I broke off as a fresh wave of pain and anguish swept over me. Bill and I shared a look we both knew that Sookie was being beaten and any planning of our attack would just prolong her suffering, now was definitely a time for action.

We ghosted towards the house, I glided to the right of the porch just as the man stepped around the corner of the house, he looked at me in shock registering the blood and the obvious fact I was not human, that was the last thought he had as I sunk my fangs into his throat clamping his jugular in my jaws. I took a long draw of blood before jerking my head back removing the side of his neck, he gave a little gurgling noise while making a futile attempt to stem the flow of blood with his hands before collapsing to the ground. I spat the chunk of flesh onto his face as I glanced at him watching as the blood pooled before flicking my eyes to left I saw Bill, whose face was spattered with blood, tossing what looked like an arm into the bushes by the door before he stopped silently at the base of the stairs.

Just then a scream pierced the silence and I heard chuckling from the men inside and I felt my blood boil with anger. Flying up the steps I kicked out forcefully watching as the door flew across the room with a tearing sound and the door frame shattered. A little too hard, I thought, Sookie wouldn't be happy that I damaged her house. I surveyed the room and lost it. The men, six I counted, had gathered around the largest of the group who was holding something in his hands as the crowd parted I saw Sookie broken and bleeding from a deep gash below her eye and her mouth. I looked around and noticed the floor was spattered with blood, Sookie's blood! I felt Bill at my back as he glanced but I was barely aware of him. Sookie had raised her head at the sound of the door splintering from it's hinges and at that moment our eyes locked. Her face was starting to swell and her pain crashed across me in waves. I could see the determination to fight in her eyes even as part of her seemed to realise that she may die. The large Were still had hold of her hair and he yanked back in surprise as he saw us making Sookie's head fall back exposing her throat sending a fresh trail of blood to splatter against the floor and a small whimper to escape from her lips. By then I was already starting forward into the room Bill drifting somewhere behind me.

I reached the first Were a fat man with bloody trails down his face I smirked as I stepped closer realising they were deep nail marks knowing that Sookie had inflicted them on him. I reached forward lightning quick and wrenched his arm from it's socket he squealed shrilly like a pig as blood spurted across the floor from the shredded arteries, with each beat of his heart more blood pumped forth. Well we couldn't have that not across Sookie's floor and I latched my mouth onto the wound briefly before snapping his neck. A guttural cry from behind me had me whirling around in a crouch but it was just the death cries of one of the men as Bill tore his throat out following him to the floor. I turned back to face the four remaining Were's, Sookie's attacker had let her go and stepped behind one of his men a machete raised in his hands, a futile effort really they didn't stand a chance and like death himself I ghosted towards them. Feinting left my right hand shot out and crushed the skull of one, simultaneously Bill gripped another men from behind one arm across the man's chest he yanked his prey's head to the side and bit into his neck the man thrashed wildly but soon stilled as Bill sucked deeply draining him. I did not begrudge him this act as I knew he was still healing from his time in Jackson though he was wasting time on the other hand though I wanted nothing more than to take the remainder of the group out myself. I pounced on the man closest to me twisting his head quickly to the left, I felt his spine start to protest but kept exerting pressure yanking up sharply I heard his neck snap and tore his head from his body and threw it into the face of his companion who screamed like a banshee, dropping the chain he had been preparing to swing, I noticed the ends were pointed with silver spikes, scooping it up quickly I thrust the end into his groin and tore both arms from their sockets. There was no real need to but I smashed him across the head with his own arm as he fell to the floor gasping he would not last long with the silver in him.

I spared a glance for Sookie, mercifully her eyes were closed and she appeared to be unconscious, I could hear her breath coming in jagged gasps but her heartbeat was strong. I do not think I would want her to witness the carnage I was bent on causing, knowing her abhorrence for violence I didn't want her to be scared of me after witnessing my actions, though I believe she would forgive me.

With all of the men dead or disabled it left only the large Were who had beaten Sookie standing. I kicked out snapping the left side of his ribcage, he grunted with pain and dropped the machete, it's blade was silver plated I noticed, I picked it up and placed it just out of his reach, I would not quicken his death by using it but let him see it and hope he still had a chance of reaching it.

"You will pay for harming her" I snarled at him.

"Fuck you" he spat, literally spat at me.

Wiping my face I reached down and placed my hand around his right ankle and squeezed, he moaned and then gasped as I crushed it. My hand then quickly flew out and snapped his wrist, I knew my movements had been to fast for him to witness what I had done but he felt the effects of my actions and cried out in pain.

"Please" he begged as I picked up the machete and sliced his leg off at the knee.

"Sorry I didn't quite hear that" I smirked flicking the blade across his face severing his ear, "Did you say please, I wonder would you have spared her if she had asked?" He shuddered but didn't say anything we both knew the answer. I heard Sookie sigh quietly and looked over she was still unconscious, good I would finish this and be at her side before she woke.

Smiling all the while I leant forward and yanked him into a sitting position he swayed alarmingly and his eyelids fluttered. He was going into shock and would soon be past caring what happened. I sighed, what I really wanted to do was ring Pam and have her take him to the basement of one of our safe houses where I could have hours if not days of fun torturing him until he lost his mind and eventually his life but Sookie would probably realise he wasn't here and it would open up topics for discussion that I had no desire to venture into with her, not yet, maybe never. I slapped the man across the face and watched till his eyes focused on my face, very slowly and deliberately I leant forward mouth wide, fangs down, he realised what I was about to do and started screaming, a coward to the end and I sank my fangs into his neck and started to suck. He thrashed as wildly as his remaining strength would allow but slowly fell still only the occasional high pitched keen escaping him I stayed latched onto his neck until I felt his last heartbeat then pulled back and flung him behind me rushing to Sookie's side.

"Sookie? Sookie?" I whispered to her urgently, no response "Do we need to take her to the hospital" I asked Bill.

He bent down and started checking her pulse he seemed satisfied by the procedure "Her pulse is strong, I'm going to turn her over" and proceeded to roll Sookie onto her back.

"She's alive" I sighed

"Yes" Bill sounded thankful, I didn't tell him that of course I knew she was alive just as well as he did I was simply giving thanks that she had survived the ordeal.

"Is the blood hers" I asked indicating to a small pool on the floorboards. "Yes some of it" Bill said looking around, yes there was a lot of blood it would take a cleaning crew a few hours to set the room aright.

I took a deep breath inhaling the scent "Hers is different" I sniffed again, yes very different, familiar and after the display of power in the yard the scent of her blood confirmed my theory...Fae!

"Yes, but surely you are full by now" Bill replied coldly. I looked at him closely his face was closed down completely, no emotion visible, which with Bill meant he was hiding something. Though much younger than myself he was not without his talents he had extremely keen senses I remember the Queen mentioning and he was very aware of the difference in her blood, I knew from some investigation into his background he had fought in the Seattle skirmish of '44 against a small group of Fae, he would have recognised the scent immediately, I would admit I was often distracted by Sookie's body even more than her blood, which was a testament to just how beautiful she is. I couldn't help but wonder if he had told anyone.

.

.

**Bill's POV**

I couldn't tear my eyes from Sookie's broken body, 'All my fault' my mind screamed, I should have never let her leave with Eric, she should have come home with me after I had spoken to Russell and this whole mess could have been avoided and to make matters worse, if it was possible, Eric had detected the difference in her blood.

I studied him from the corner of my vision, yes he was deep in thought about what that difference could mean, I would most certainly have to call the Queen tonight and inform her, an unpleasant task as she was already furious with the lateness of my project, Pam had gleefully informed me of that fact when I had called Fangtasia letting them formally know I had set out for Bon Temps, I hadn't want to talk to Eric directly. Pam, she was an evil bitch what I wouldn't give to take a swipe at her just once but that was besides the point and I focused my gaze back on Sookie.

Sookie's eyes started to flutter and she slowly blinked and opened them staring at the ceiling

"Can you speak" Eric whispered and I couldn't help but notice that his tone was soft...caring? I had never, ever heard him speak in such a voice and my hand twitched involuntarily to rip his throat out. His eyes flickered to my hand and I rose quickly to my feet before the urge to attack could take me, "She needs a drink" I took my time getting the glass of water making sure no emotions were leaking.

Walking back into the room I knelt down and lowered the straw to her lips and felt relieved when she took a sip. Up close her injuries were truly horrific her cheeks bruised and bleeding, one eye swollen shut and blood oozing a multitude of small cuts and the gash below her eye.

"You killed them all" she breathed, Eric nodded in replied though I thought he looked worried at what she may have seen, Sookie had always hated when I showed any violent urges I hope she had not witnessed all that we had done.

"Good" She said, Eric looked amused and I couldn't believe she meant it but her face was stony as she glanced at the bodies "How many?" she asked when she wasn't able to form all the remains into a concise body count.

"Seven"

"I was thinking eight" Eric murmured

"Why did they come after you like that?" I was hoping it was not because of something I had said under torture "Jerry Falcon" said Sookie. My heart plummeted yes Jerry Falcon had joined in the torture this must be about something I said, I said as much to Eric and Sookie waiting for more anger from Sookie, I had already hurt her so much.

Eric looked amused as he recounted Falcon's demise and subsequent removal by Sookie and the Were, Alcide. I was shocked surely he was jesting Sookie would never do anything like that she was to sweet and kind and I said as much "My Sookie hid a corpse?".

"I don't think you can be too sure about that possessive pronoun" Eric laughed

"Where did you learn that term, Northman" I said with just a hint of a snarl.

"I took 'English as a Second Language' at a community college in the Seventies". I didn't know if he was joking our not and really I couldn't care how someone so cavalier about things became Sheriff I would never know, but he was cunning and smart he had to be to have survived the last millennia.

"She is mine!" I said in a tone that brooked no argument just then Sookie raised both hands I thought she wanted me to hold her I was mistaken when in the next instant she flipped us both off.

"Sookie" I said in shock, the actions of the past half hour were so unlike my Sookie and I knew where to lay the blame for this change in her, right at Eric's feet.

"I think that Sookie is telling us she belongs to herself" grinned Eric and proceeded to lay out the whole story, including my betrayal and Lorena's death in detail, even though she had tortured me her loss pained me slightly, she had been my maker. At the end of the account I looked at Sookie "Her face is swelling" I muttered angrily, it was true her face was even more bruised and swollen than before.

Sookie looked into my eyes and I waited for what she would say in response "Eric, okay?" My God she was concerned about Eric...ERIC! I was incensed what had he done to her in my absence, had he glamoured her, blackmailed her, bribed her, what had he done to evoke an kindly feelings towards himself, Sookie had always feared him in past.

"I will heal, especially since having all that good blood" he smiled down at her but she was already unconscious.

I wheeled on him my hand clawing and swung for his throat "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" I screamed. Eric had already sidestepped my attack and moved in snapping three of my fingers back.

"Stop now" he hissed through bared fangs "Your being foolish Compton, you can't win, oh maybe you could get lucky, would you really care to try though" he smirked, "I wouldn't mind if you do".

I reigned in my anger again he was right this was not the time but perhaps in the future I could convince the Queen that he was a liability, "Fine". He stepped back reaching for his phone, no guesses as to who he was calling, "Pam...Yes everything is fine...Yes we were...No no...She is fine...Beaten...Send some cleaners...Also inform the Queen that the project Compton was working on will be ready tomorrow", he snapped the phone shut and looked at me.

"I suggest you hurry home and finish your work, I admit the schedule is tight" he smiled and reclined back onto the couch

I wheeled around and ran towards my house anger coursing through my veins, we would finish this later him and I but the Queen was an even more pressing threat than Eric Northman.

.

.

**A/N** Dun dun dun sorry for the cliff hanger this was a transitional chapter to start to introduce my story line, hopefully not to boring :). Reviews are welcome and appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

I hope everyone had a great Christmas and HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone :) I really was

hoping to get new chapters out at a faster pace but I've been moving house then with

Christmas and everything it just didn't happen, thanks for everyone's patience. New Year's

resolution – Get new chapters out faster!

**Also I have changed the rating to 'T' I will upgrade that to 'M' when I feel the story has**

**reached the mark.  
**

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these character's they belong to Charlaine Harris, who confused me with

where DITF is going after reading Chapter 1, I now find myself intrigued all over again lol

.

.

.

**Dead At Dawn**

Chapter 3

.

.

**Eric's POV**

Honestly I couldn't resist riling Compton up further and at least I could be guaranteed time alone with Sookie now that he was so busy with his database, I knew he must have nearly completed it but all the same his absence was something I needed. I couldn't believe he had swung at me more so I couldn't believe I had not retailiated, I must really care for Sookie. That little question opened up a vault of thoughts. Did I care for Sookie? Was I capable of caring for Sookie...Did I love her? Now wasn't the time she was hurt and I couldn't leave her on the floor. Kneeling down beside her I slipped my hands under her body and carried her to her room. I lowered her into the chair as gently as possible and spread an old blanket across her bed. I cleaned her face with a soft wet flannel wiping and licking as much blood off her as possible, even battered and unconcious she was beautiful that combined with her intoxicating scent and all I could think about was having her regardless of how inappropriate the timing was. I stood up and retrieved a blue nightgown from her dresser and quickly stripped her of her bloody clothes trying not to let my gaze linger on her body. She sighed quietly in her sleep as i wrapped the blankets tightly around her and brushed my lips against hers, she was so soft and warm and I wanted to lay in bed with her until she woke. I shook myself mentally by the gods what was happening to me, I never showed this much emotion and now certainly was not the time with the whole house littered with corpses and there was Bill to think about.

His show of anger was a concern he could have lost control at any moment and attacked and in his blood lust who knows what he might have done to Sookie. Honestly the best thing for everyone would be if he disappeared...permanently. I shuddered to think of the complications his disappearance might cause between Sookie and I if she were to learn that I had disposed of him. I can not let her near him though he is to young, to tightly wound and completely unpredictable when Sookie is involved, in the end someone is going to get hurt. I could have gone the whole night considering my options but the crunch of wheels on the drive brought me back to the present. I tensed at the ready but quickly relaxed as Pam's mind chimed "_Ooh messy messy" _and there was the sound of something heavy being flung into a trunk. I heard the team making their way up the porch and a second later I was at the doorway. I stared at the shattered frame and prayed Sookie wouldn't be to mad, we already had enough to deal with.

.

.

**Pam's POV**

The smell of blood was thick in the air as I met Eric at the doorway, well I assume used to be a doorway it was now a jagged hole in the front of the house. I Looked at him closely I don't think I had seen him looking so rosy in over a century. I smoothed down my dress as I peered inside, honestly if I had realised the mess I would have changed, something else was pulling for at my attention and I inhaled again ugh the blood smelt disgusting like a mix of petrol and wet dog.

"Weres" I said making a face.

"Now now Pam, a meals a meal, there was a time when you weren't so picky" Eric grinned as he sent the image of me bent over a wolf's body with my teeth clamped in his fur and blood pouring down my chin.

"That doesn't count, it was war" I said over my shoulder as I moved into the room. The damage was substantial, six bodies lay in various degrees of dismemberment around the room, it was a shame I hadn't come here straight away when I picked up on my Master's emotions, I had certainly missed out on a fun night by the looks of things. Looking down I noticed a body that seemed to have a bit more damage inflicted, I also noticed that blood had pooled around my shoes.

"Ugh you owe me a new pair of shoes and I do hope you realise how expensive these were" Eric nodded, as I took an exaggerated step over the body, allowing my pumps to drag along the man's shirt in a vain attempt to remove the excess blood and bent to get a closer look. Part of the man's throat was missing along with an ear some of his leg and what appeared to be a multitude of broken bones.

"_The leader if I'm not mistaken"._

"_You are not mistaken Pam, he was...deserving of his punishment to say the least though I regret that this was all I was able to do". _He replied glaring down at the body.

"_How is Sookie? Is she well, can I see her?"_

"_She is as well as can be expected, she would have been better had I dodged the bullet. You may see her as soon as she awakens"_

Eric was still gazing dispassionately down at the corpse and a muscle in his jaw was clenching and unclenching. I had known my master was angry, I had felt his anger sear across the bond while I was at the door of Fangtasia I had simply not realised exactly the extent of his anger. It was like a pot of boiling water threatening to spill over at any moment and scald all within reach. There was also something else, some other emotion lurking beneath the anger...shame perhaps at not getting to Sookie faster, for not preventing her injuries. I really wanted to check on her just to see if she was fine but how would I say that to Eric and I really didn't want to push my request at the moment and part of me was astounded at the realisation I had just come to.

"She will be fine" I murmured softly in his ear as I rose. Though I would not admit it maybe not even to Eric, I loved Sookie not just for what she was to my master but because of what she was to me, my friend and I wouldn't let anyone hurt her again.

.

.

**Eric's POV**

I was still looking at Pam when I noticed an emotion pass across her face, it was a look of intense happiness and resolve. Ask anyone else and they would say that Pam has no emotions, it is not true, she is simply fiercely protective of the facade she has cultivated for herself. 'Cold vamp bitch' I've heard disgruntled fang bangers and vampires alike say and it is an accurate take on the Pam that most get to see. Though young compared to myself there is many an older vampire who would rethink a fight with her. I am very proud of Pam she is a gifted fighter, a loyal and unswerving friend and the best child I could ever have hoped for. I would like to ask her what she was thinking at that moment or prod at our bond but she would not want to share in front of anyone, maybe even alone she wouldn't say. I would not force her in this matter, I will never force her to tell me her feelings it is not the way I have structured our relationship and on a whole vampires deny having feelings. It is likely she will reveal her thoughts to me in time, she is very open with me but even I can not remember when I have seen her look so happy even if it was only for an instant. I will definately question her further about Sookie though, I know they like eachother well enough but I need to make sure everyone will be happy when Sookie and I...when Sookie and I what exactly I have no idea what I really want from Sookie, love? companionship? an eternal fuck fest? The thought of feeling Sookie beneath me is enough to make my body yearn for her and move back towards her room.

Looking around the 'cleaners' were just starting to try and rectify the carnage I had left scattered around the room "I want it spotless, not a smear, not a fleck of blood is to be left, anything which is irreparable we take with us...Understood?" there were a series of sharp nods and everyone started moving at vampire speed, satisfied that things would be done well I started towards Sookie's room again only for my phone to ring, by the gods, all I want is for an hour alone with Sookie. I paused with my hand on the door handle and answered the phone.

"Northman" I said with every bit of impatience and anger I could muster into my voice. Answering the phone before checking the caller I.D turned out to be mistake number three for the evening I thought a second later.

"Sheriff, You are well this evening I hope? Though from my conversation with Bill earlier I would say you have had quite the exciting night" purred the voice on the other end.

"Your Majesty, how nice to hear from you" about as nice as a silver stake I thought silently, this couldn't be good she had already mentioned Compton suffice to say she knew what had passed between us in regards to the evening. I had always got the impression that Bill and Sophie-Anne's relationship was closer than either let on and that it all came back to Sookie somehow, though to be honest I didn't see the connection. I would discuss this with Sookie later, hopefully she would start to see things from my point of view and realise that Bill was not what he appeared.

"Come now Eric there is no need to be so formal we have known each other for centuries. The purpose of my call is to ask why I was not informed of Bill Compton's disappearance and subsequent imprisonment", While sounding so sweet and accommodating one couldn't deny the hint of threat in Sophie Anne's voice.

"It seemed unnecessary to concern you my Queen. We were sure the database was secure and it was only a matter of time before we had him back"

"A Queen is always concerned when one of her subjects is in danger...I trust it will not happen again Sheriff"

"Of course not your Majesty, my apologies" I said in my most respectful tone even though at the same time the door handle was buckling under my grip.

"Good. I heard that Miss Stackhouse played a vital role in his release. I would dearly love to meet her. Her cousin Hadley has recently 'come over' and has told me so much about her. She is a wonderful asset to the state and I believe that Bill Compton is quite fond of her".

The door handle snapped off in my hand. I knew something was going on but this was worse than I had imagined much much worse. The queen would know everything about Sookie from Hadley, she all but confirmed Compton's presence in Bon Temps as a mission and now she wanted to collect the reward. I would have to get all of this information to Sookie asap and I would have to accompany her when she saw the Queen. I was getting ahead of myself, Sookie knew nothing of my feelings for her she thought it was purely a feed and fuck I wanted from her and here I was trying to think of when I could get her to bond with me so she would be safe...wait is that what I was considering, bonding with Sookie. It took me less than a second to confirm my thoughts yes I wanted to bond with Sookie, now I just had to get her to talk to me, like me, love me and agree to bond with me...mission impossible it seemed at the present time after her passionate declaration in the car but I would not fail in this Sookie would be mine. The more pressing threat though was that the Queen could force a bonding if she was so inclined though it would not be in keeping with her sensibilities, yet Compton had already given Sookie his blood twice and I wondered if this had been the Queen's plan all along.

Instead I said, "As Sheriff of Area 5 it would be my honour to escort Miss Stackhouse down to New Orleans to meet with you your Majesty, you have only to name the time".

"Excellent, I am throwing a little party in 2 months I will have my people email you further information as it becomes available and of course the invitations will be going out shortly, I can't wait to see you all there". With that the phone went dead...so there it was my deadline. Pam poked her head in the door undoubtedly she had felt my turmoil.

"Master is eve..." she started. "OUT" I roared and she ducked her head and ran just as my fist flew through the window. I pulled my hand back the jagged bloody trails already starting to heal. Two months it was not enough time there were too many unanswered questions. What did Sophie Anne want exactly, she wanted Sookie no doubt but in was capacity? What would Bill Compton do, did Sookie have more powers apart from her telepathy? I couldn't dismiss what had happened in the driveway. Was there more that she wasn't telling me or was she unaware of the possible powers she possessed? Should I risk bringing in outside assistance, what repercussions might occur if the ones I asked for assistance were unwilling or worse they decided Sookie was theirs. There were too many variables and to little time to consider everything with the attention it deserved. I wasn't used to not being in control and I was not enjoying the feeling at all. I could do nothing in two months unless I had more information and there was only one creature I could ask even if I didn't trust him. I sighed and reached for my phone, scrolling through the numbers I steeled myself and hit send.

"Good evening, Sláinte Research, how may I direct your call" a pleasant voice sang down the line.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could speak to the director please".

"May I ask who's calling?" asked the woman politely. "I would prefer not to say at this point" I gritted my teeth if she put up resistance I would have to tell her my name and I did not want anyone to ever know I had called.

"One moment Sir, I'll see if he's available", I waited as the sound of reed pipes blared down the line, really could they have picked worse music.

"Who is this" the harsh voice snapped me back into awareness and brought a rush of memories to the surface, bloody sword dripping at my side as flames circled in front of me, lilting Irish words whispered in confidence, Oh I did not want to have this conversation.

"Eric Northman, I need to speak to you about the Fa..."

"Ssh, do not say the word I believe you meant to over the phone" the voice sounded tense yet curious, I suppose I could have received a worse response.

"I need to speak to you in person then though I was hoping to avoid it" I hissed, really this was as polite as I was getting, part of me dreaded the meeting the other part was cheering hoping I might get to rip my companions head from his shoulders.

"Well if it is about those matters then yes you do, two nights hence at Ernest's say 8pm".

"Thank you, I know the restaurant I will see you then, oh and if you say anything to anyone Go dtachta an diabhal thú!"

The voice on the other end of the line burst into laughter "Always a pleasure Northman, I will see you at 8pm" the line went dead. I hissed at the phone and threw it onto the table, well I had intended to but it rebounded off hit the wall and shattered, ah my evening was complete. I sunk down onto the chair, I needed to plan and it would not be as thorough as I would like, I would need Pam's assistance, I needed to talk to Sookie soon but the meeting in two nights was going to take up precious time. I glared at my phone. Yes, I will see you soon Niall..

.

.

**A/N**

**Review please! **I do love reviews and story alerts and Favourite story/author adds :)

Links on my profile to pics of Pam's dress and shoes.

So what's in store in upcoming chapters, well we finally finish along the CD timeline in the next chapter. There is also Eric and Sookie, Pam and Sookie, Eric and Niall's meeting, Bill and who knows what else.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you everyone for all the add's and reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's they all belong to Charlaine Harris...lucky woman!**

.

.

.

**Dead At Dawn**

Chapter 4

.

.

**Sookie's POV**

I woke up with sunlight streaming through my curtains. Ugh I felt like I had been hit my a mack truck, everything ached, my face felt swollen and the vision in my right eye was blurry. I ran my tongue around the inside of my mouth checking for loose teeth my probing was awarded with a strong metallic taste, Great, just what I needed more blood. I sighed and then gasped at the pain that shot through my ribs, to add to my woes I needed to go to the bathroom desperately. I gingerly went to lever myself up on my good arm but realised I was wrapped so tightly in an old blanket I couldn't move. After struggling feebly for what seemed like hours but in all likelihood was probably only minutes I was free and started covering the distance to the bathroom inch by inch. Thank god I had indoor plumbing! If I'd had to make it into the yard to an outhouse, as my grandmother had as a child, I would have given up.

After going to the toilet I washed my hands and looked into the mirror to survey the damage and what a decent amount of damage there was. I looked hideous my face was a veritable colour wheel from blue, purple and red to a sickly yellow. Surprisingly there wasn't any blood on my face or the rest of my body either for that matter. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to remove all traces of blood from me, I couldn't help but hope it was Pam, I was sure Eric would have contacted her straight away after what happened, I had a feeling it was more likely that it was either Bill or Eric who had stripped me though. With the tenderness and thoroughness though it was probably Bill, I shuddered at the thought of his hands on my body, I wasn't sure I would ever be able to stand his touch again after what happened in the trunk of the Lincoln. Thinking of the trunk only caused me to think about everything else that had occurred while I was in Jackson, club dead, Alcide, getting staked, taking Eric's blood, feeling Eric's hands sliding over my body, his lips, the feeling as he moved his fingers down my stomach and dipped them into my...Whoa no no no, not going there I so didn't want the complication, that was Eric in my life right now.

It would be only to soon that I would have to deal with Bill and his betrayal and how was he going to feel about me? I had killed his maker, I might as well of staked his mother. Oh my god I had killed someone for him and how had he repaid me...draining and raping me that's how! I felt anger starting to blaze through me but in the next instant I remembered my anger as Lorena taunted me and the look of shock and fear on her face as the stake had gone in under her ribs as the wood had ploughed through her small frame.

I made it back to the hall bathroom just in time and retched pitifully into the basin. I had killed someone, well a vampire anyway, I was sure it would gave been no problem whatsoever for Lorena. She probably would have laughed her arse off. I hadn't been raised to kill and laugh though and that was probably what got me so much. What made it worse though, there was a point as I sank the stake in when I thought '_So there, bitch_'. My response shocked me even now but if I was being honest, with myself at least, I was glad she was dead. I'm a terrible Christian.

I called Jason and he promised to come by with my mail. I opened the door, hang on hadn't Eric kicked in the door, when I heard a knock. Jason looked me over before his mouth pulled into a tight line and he spat out "If he did that to you, I'm heading over there with a torch and sharpened broom handle", he growled.

I sighed great just great a pissed off Jason is the last thing I need right now. After assuring him everything was ok and talking about Alcide for awhile he started to calm down. I was surprised by how eager he seemed for me to contact Alcide and put in a good word for him, I never knew he was dissatisfied with his job on the road crew. Jason suddenly commented on the absence of the rug.

"Huh?", He can't be serious, Jason never notices small details like that.

"I said what happened to the rug"

"Oh the rug" I said looking down trust Jason to suddenly become observant now, it was at that moment I noticed a smear of blood on the couch about where Eric had leaned "I spilled tomato sauce on it" I said hurriedly sitting on the couch so my legs covered the smear.

"So you took it to get cleaned?"

'What is with the twenty questions' I though. I had the sudden urge to say 'No Jas I'm lying, a bunch of Weres bled all over it after being torn apart by two out of control vampires' that would have shut him up. Instead I said "Yes, but they may not be able to get the stain out, they said".

"New gravel looks good" he said changing subjects.

"What" I said in surprise, this conversation was jumping all over the place and I didn't feel mentally equipped to cover all my bases at the moment.

"The new gravel. On the driveway. They did a good job getting it level. Not a single pot hole".

I rushed off the couch and ripped the lace drape to the side staring out into the driveway. It was beautiful...perfect and like Jason had said not a single pothole marred the surface. I looked at the gravel closer it was the expensive kind that's supposed to interlock so it doesn't spread out. The cost must have been astronomical. "It's done like that all the way to the road?"

"Yeah, I saw Burgess and Sons crew out here when I drove by earlier. Didn't you fix it up to have it done?"

I shook my head slowly and Jason exploded ranting about not paying a cent and that it was their mistake and thrusting a note that had been in the door at me. I unravelled it slowly and read it shaking my head when I reached the bottom.

_Sookie_

_Mr Northman said not to knock on your door,_

_so I'm sticking this to it. You may need this in case something is _

_wrong. Just call us._

_  
Randy_

Eric had done this, Eric had done this for me. I stared at the note in confusion, why would he do something like this and then I remembered him yelling about my driveway and how I screamed at him about not being able to afford it. I felt a warm glow spread through me as I read the note again.

"It's paid for" I said to Jason and I felt a small smile playing around my lips.

"The boyfriend? The ex?

"No, someone else" I felt my smiler get a little bigger.

"You sure are getting around these days" Jason said pulling his brows together. Uh oh I knew that disapproving look and I wasn't in the mood for his shit today, like he could talk about being chaste and pure.

"No I'm not" I said levelling a hard look at him.

"Okay. Then someone owes you big time"

"That would be closer to the truth. Thanks for getting my mail for me, Big bro. I need to crawl back in to bed". We said our farewells and I crawled onto the couch but not before wiping the blood smear off and surveying the rest of the room. You really wouldn't have known a mass murder occurred in here only hours before. The rug was the only missing item I could see. I couldn't help but think over what I had seen last night. I had been so happy to see Eric I could have cried. He looked beautiful and deadly and I had watched in awe as he started to rip the Were's apart before I fell into unconsciousness.

The sound of a large truck pulling up shook me out of my reverie . It was Alcide and he was pulling my case up the steps as I opened the door.

"Oh Jesus Christ" he whispered as he took me in. 'Thanks Alcide' I felt like saying 'Way to make a girl feel beautiful' I though sarcastically.

"Come in" I said instead. While I was happy to see him I was starting to hurt all I wanted to do was take a couple of Advil and crawl in to bed and stay there for a day or two. I tried to sit up a little straighter and when he asked me what happened I told him everything. We talked about Debbie and him at length and by the end of it I felt drained. Debbie was a bitch, I truly doubted there was anything good in her before but after she pushed me into the trunk I was sure about it. As we said our goodbyes he lent into me.

"I'm glad I met you" he whispered and with that he pecked my cheek. I was about to tell him I was glad I met him to but at that point he moved his head and brushed his lips against mine. His lips were so warm and his tongue felt even warmer as he parted my lips with it. His hand hovered over me as if trying to find a place I wasn't bruised and started to slide up hesitantly towards my breast. I hissed sharply as his fingers grazed my ribs.

"Oh, God I hurt you" he whispered looking horrified.

"I'm just sore" I said somewhat apologetically.

"What did they do to you? Not just a few slaps across the face".

"I wish that had been it" I replied honestly.

He looked truly stricken 'And here I am, making a pass at you.

"Well I didn't push you away. And I didn't say 'No, sir, how dare you force your attention on me' ", I replied, but why hadn't I pushed him away I was sore beyond belief and was I really interested in starting a relationship with someone who thought Debbie Pelt was good company. Hell no! Alcide was kind and handsome and I liked him but now really wasn't the time. Maybe in a few months after he had gotten Debbie out of his system and I was over what had happened between Bill and I, if that ever happened.

Alcide looked startled but recovered quickly "I'll come back by soon. If you need anything, you call me", he handed me a cared with all his contact information on it before asking for my number which he wrote in a little black book, no kidding, a little black book. I didn't have the energy to make a joke.

He left soon after and while part of me was relieved that I could flop back down onto the couch, I couldn't help but think that the house seemed big and empty without his presence. I hardly had time to think about being alone before my next visitor arrived it was Arlene. After looking me over with a disapproving look and a lot of sighing, which meant she was trying to keep her opinions to herself, she heated me some Campbell's soup. I let it cool before I ate it all and felt much better. We chatted for awhile but I was glad when she left. I really was feeling tired and I wanted to get in a nap before dealing with the vampires, I just knew they would be on their way as soon as the sun set.

So I wasn't surprised when I was woken up by an insistent tapping at the front door. I got up and shuffled to the door. I opened it expecting to see Bill or maybe even Eric, so I was slightly shocked when Pam turned around.

.

.

**Pam's POV**

"Pam you will go to Sookie's now" Eric said as soon as I walked in to his office. I stared at him for a minute before he shifted in his seat, "What" he hissed looking at me angrily.

"It is nothing, Master. I was simply wondering why you would not be going to see Sookie this evening, especially after the events of last night", I replied sweetly.

"I will be but you expressed an interest in seeing her last night, so I thought it best if you go now as I will need you to close tonight. Also she may need some assistance".

"What kind of assistance?" I already knew of course, he wanted me to play nurse maid. I looked at him yanking a slightly exasperated expression onto my face and narrowing my eyes. To be honest I did not mind, I wanted to see Sookie for myself and even though she was human I would help her if she needed it. Though knowing her she wouldn't ask. She was so stubborn.

"Any kind of assistance she requires" Eric replied with a note of finality.

"Yes Master" I said as I turned and flew out the staff entrance. It would take longer to drive at this time of night so I set of at a run pushing myself to top speed as I came to the city limits. It was a beautiful night and I hadn't run in a long time. It was all cars and planes these days and I missed the freedom of running barefoot over an open expanse of land. It reminded me of the early days when Eric and I roamed the countryside.

I turned into her driveway and walked up the steps to the porch. There was a light on inside but the house was silent apart from the steady breathing of someone sleeping. I tried the handle but it was locked so started tapping at the door...no answer, I huffed, I might like Sookie but I wasn't going to stand here all night. I tapped louder and more insistently for about 2 minutes before I heard her move around inside and make her way towards the door. She opened it, she looked expectant I noticed and I couldn't help but wonder who she was hoping to find on her doorstep. She looked shocked when she saw me standing there and I tugged at my sleeves impatiently, these flimsy trailing gowns were so annoying and the black lace was always catching on things, well the vermin expect a certain look I suppose and it was all about keeping the vermin happy. I huffed a sigh.

"Eric says you may need a female to help you. Though why I am supposed to be your lady's maid, I don't know. Do you really need help, or is he just trying to curry favour with you? I like you well enough, but after all, I am a vampire and you are human". I nearly smiled when I saw her eyes soften at my statement about liking her. I felt a little bad about teasing her as she did look truly horrendous. Her face was swollen, a deep gash just starting to knit under her eye. Her shoulders were stooped and she was holding her ribs when she had answered the door. I looked closer she seemed to be favouring her right leg and I could smell her blood oozing slightly from the myriad of small cuts on her. I knew Eric would question me in depth about my observations so I checked her over thoroughly.

She asked me in to sit with her, as I suspected she refused to ask me to assist her with any personal needs so I settled into the armchair across from her and decided to talk with her. She seemed preoccupied and slightly sad.

"Eric says you can fire a shotgun. Would you teach me?". She looked shocked at my request but gladly agreed to. Excellent, I really would like to learn to shoot. I was more than proficient in hand to hand combat and the use of swords and knives but firearms were something most vampires didn't have much knowledge of and while I was reasonable with small arms I had never fired a shotgun before. I decided to risk another question one I was deeply interested in.

"Did you really stake Lorena?"

"Yes" Sookie replied then added quickly "she would've killed me". Ah yes humans and their morality. I knew Sookie thought of herself as a Christian, the killing of others was strictly prohibited even if you were to be killed yourself, a silly rule I thought. I questioned her further and realised I was correct, the killing of Lorena was weighing heavily on Sookie, I pushed my questioning further but she clammed up saying 'she didn't want to talk about it'.

"Why not? You say she was trying to kill you".

"She was" Sookie replied quickly as if she thought I doubted her assertion. As if I cared why she had killed Lorena. I had met Lorena once at one of the summits decades earlier. Even then she had been cold and twisted, even by vampire standards, of course this was before Compton left her and she went mad. I wondered how much worse she could have become in the 80 years they had been separated. I shook my head slightly and continued along my line of thought with Sookie.

"And after she had done that, she would have tortured Bill more, until he broke and you would have been dead, and it all would have been for nothing". She had to see it was not evil to kill to save yourself, especially if the person you killed was trying their hardest to end you first. I refrained from adding what her loss would have meant to me or Eric. Speaking of Eric I could feel him moving closer.

"Bill and Eric will be here soon", I said glancing at my watch.

"I wish you had told me earlier" Sookie screeched sounding panicked with a sigh she struggled to her feet.

I grinned as she looked away and baited her "Got to brush your teeth and hair. That's why Eric thought you might need my help".

"I think I can manage my own grooming, if you wouldn't mind heating up some blood in the microwave – of course, for yourself as well. I'm sorry I wasn't being polite". Sookie said over her shoulder as she walked into her room.

I looked at her, she was honestly apologising for not offering me a drink earlier, I chortled internally, she was hilarious, all those prime and proper manners, she reminded me of myself when I was human. Always quick with a please and thank you, it was what people expected of young ladies. I turned into the kitchen and started heating up some blood. I was listening intently to make sure she didn't falter as she got ready, it would extremely difficult for her to lift her arms and get dressed. Though as I suspected she didn't call for help and seemed to manage well enough.

There was a taping at the door and I flew towards it but it wasn't Eric, it wasn't even Bill it was...

BUBBA!

"Bubba, what the hell are you doing here?" Eric wouldn't be pleased to find Bubba here especially not after what he interrupted between Eric and Sookie in Jackson. I snickered to myself and thought about teasing Sookie about her 'almost' with Eric. However she would think Eric had told me details, whereas I had guessed from the emotions through our bond. It could be fun though, on the other hand Eric would be beyond angry and I would probably find myself missing a limb, still what a missed opportunity.

Sookie came out of her room and Bubba rushed over to her without so much as an acknowledgement of my question, I know my eyes widened a bit, did he not have any comprehension of etiquette, well of course he didn't, he was more than a few cards short of a full deck and he was from Memphis, perhaps my strict British upbringing still played a part in my response to his rudeness. Bubba was chatting away cheerily with Sookie and I went in to downtime. I snapped to attention though when Bubba confessed to killing the Were, seriously, he stuffed him in a cupboard?!? But your a vampire, not a very good one but still, I felt like screaming at him. Eric will be furious that he left Sookie to deal with it herself, I personally found it beyond hilarious and tried to picture Sookie being surprised by a corpse. Bubba was asking for blood after Sookie had assured him that Eric would be pleased, hmm as if, probably better to keep Bubba happy though, he is known for being unpredictable and while I don't think he would harm Sookie intentionally, I certainly didn't want to deal with the repercussions of taking out the country's favourite vampire.

As I came back into the room with Bubba's blood I heard Eric approaching. I stifled a smirk when I opened the door for him and found him and Bill zeroing in on the stairs from opposite directions, oh yes 'this is going to be a wonderful night' I thought evilly.

.

.

**Bill's POV**

I was exhausted, if it's possible for a vampire, not just mentally with compiling the remainder of the database, I also desperately needed my computer and files to put the last finishing touches on it, but physically from the torture in Jackson. As the door opened I could not wait to see Sookie, instead Pam was in the doorway and it was all I could do not to try and rip her throat out. She sneered at me as I brushed past her and had a whispered conversation with Eric about her observations on Sookie's health. I bit back my anger as Eric asked a few questions in a concerned voice.

Oh for god's sake who does he think he's fooling, he is the coldest, most manipulative, most violent vampire I have ever met and he is playing the caring act when it comes to Sookie, all so he can fuck her! I looked towards Sookie I knew she would be happy to see me. Instead I had my second impulse to rip out a throat when I saw her smiling at Eric, ERIC! He paused in his conversation with Pam then and looked towards her and smiled. 'This is to much' I thought as I curled my hands into fists, Eric's eyes flickered to my hands and he hissed softly. I needed to calm myself, if he chose to attack I doubt I would escape with my life and Sookie would try to stop us, he might hurt her.

I grabbed Sookie's hand and told her to sit so I could do her hair, I could not help but notice the fact she cringed and leaned away from my touch. Never mind it wasn't important now, she would come around and at least Eric could see my familiarity with Sookie and her home and it would remind Sookie of our time together. She would forgive me in time, I know she will.

.

.

**Pam's POV**

Eric was boring holes in Compton's head as he braided Sookie's hair. I sneered at Bill and wanted to rip his arms from his torso, how dare he touch her! Eric had relayed the events of Jackson and had broken his laptop in half when he came to scene he had witnessed in the trunk. He admitted he was positive Bill had forced himself on Sookie, if I could be nauseous I would have been at that moment. When Bill had grabbed Sookie's hand she had cringed away from him, Eric still standing beside me had visibly stiffened and looked ready to pounce,

"_Master, please don't say anything. Sookie would not want to have us bring up what happened, it would embarrass her" _It was a long shot but I thought that reference to Sookie's feelings might stay his hand when nothing else would.

"_Of course" _He replied stiffly and took a seat never looking away from Sookie and Bill.

Bubba excused himself to hunt and mumbled something about cats, honestly cats! And Sookie relayed all that she had found out in regards to the murder of Jerry Falcon. I knew from our bond that Eric was disappointed that he hadn't been able to kill the Were after the blood offence against Sookie, yet he was happy enough he was dead and disposed of though there was a hint of anger towards Bubba. Bill's face was stony and closed down, ah yes Jerry was one of his torturers, in that respect I envied the dead Were. I on the the other hand couldn't hold my amusement in any longer and hooted with laughter,

"I can just see your face. You and the Were had to hide the body? That's priceless" I said still giggling. Sookie was looking at me as if I'd suddenly sprouted a second head, Eric was sending me disapproval and Bill was staring daggers at me but I didn't care, I would have paid good money to have seen Sookie's reaction when she opened the closet.

"I wish I'd known all this when Alcide was here today" Sookie sighed.

The atmosphere in the room changed so quickly I almost started laughing again. Eric's eyes narrowed and he sat up a little straighter and Bill's fangs descended and he stopped brushing at Sookie's hair.

"Alcide Herveaux came here" Eric said, outwardly he appeared calm but I knew that the Were's attraction to Sookie was eating at him and his anger was mounting.

"Yeah, he brought my bag. He stayed to help me out, seeing as how I'm banged up", Sookie replied opening her eyes and taking in everyone's reactions.

Perfect, Perfect my mind was screaming now it was time to have a little fun. I looked up and winked at Sookie.

"I unpacked your bag for you, Sookie" I started sweetly, "Where did you get that beautiful velvet shawl-thing?"

"Well my first evening wrap got ruined at Club-I mean, at Josephine's. Alcide very kindly went shopping and bought it to surprise me...he said he felt responsible for the first one getting burned" Sookie replied though she looked confused at my line of questioning.

"He has excellent taste, for a Were. If I borrow your red dress, can I borrow the shawl, too?"

Sookie's eyes brightened with comprehension and she fought to keep the smile from her lips "Sure".

I got up and stretched, the look on Eric and Bill's faces was priceless as they both tried to reign in their jealousy haha I loved sticking the knife in and in this case it was just to easy.

"I think I'll run home through the woods. I feel like experiencing the night" not to mention laughing my arse off the whole way back to Shreveport.

Sookie looked shocked "You'll run all the way back to Shreveport".

"It won't be the first time" and now to twist the knife before I leave, "Oh, by the way Bill, the queen called Fangtasia this evening to find out why you are late with her little job. She had been unable to reach you at your home for several nights, she said". Bill stilled and shot me a look of pure loathing, I knew he was aware of all of this but it would remind Sookie of his dishonesty and piss him off to, talk about two birds with one stone. I saw Sookie frown but Bill simply resumed brushing her hair and said,

"I will call her back later. From my place. She'll be glad to hear that I've completed my tasks", I couldn't help but hear the double meaning behind his words now I was aware of Eric's suspicions. He couldn't believe that Sookie would do anything he asked, not after everything he had done. I opened my mouth to say as much but Eric's icy tone cut in.

"You nearly lost everything" He yelled.

I glanced at Bill and Eric before I went to slip out the front door and paused, maybe I should stay? I had a bad feeling about what might happen if I left them alone now. Sookie was looking at me pleading with her eyes for me to stay, I could feel fear just starting to vibrate through her. I had just decided to stay when Eric's mind yelled at me,

"_Pam, leave"_

"_Master maybe it is better I stay just unti..."_

"_OUT NOW" _and his command was laced with his words and I flew through the door. As I ran towards Shreveport I hoped that Sookie would be ok.

.

.

**Eric's POV**

I could hardly reign in my anger any more, an hour of watching Bill touch Sookie and I was ready to explode. What was worse she seemed to be enjoying having him do her hair but the thought of him that close to her was causing me to lose my usually calm demeanour.

He was so unapologetic for his actions the previous night, did he have no honour! He should have prostrated himself at her feet and begged for her forgiveness. Instead he acted as if nothing had happened.

Then his response to Pam's message. He was finished, mission completed. He was mad, he still thought that Sookie was his and he could do as he chooses. It was enough and a red haze settled across my vision and my fangs descended.

"You nearly lost everything" I roared at him causing the room to fall into a shocked silence. Sookie was staring at me and I could sense just a hint of fear from her. My child tried to calm me but I ordered her out and then it was just Bill, Sookie and myself. Bill had risen from his place behind Sookie and was standing in front of her in defensive position. He thought I would attack and hurt her, I growled and stepped back slightly

"Yes, I am well aware of that" He replied icily.

"You were a fool to take up with that she-demon again" I hissed. No matter what his relationship was like with Lorena at the end, she had still been his maker and I knew he had loved her. I hoped to goad him into attacking first it would make his death easier for Sookie if she thought it was self defence.

"Hey, guys, I'm sitting right here" Sookie said looking affronted with the turn in conversation and then upset as we both glared at her. I should have realised any discussion of Lorena would make her uncomfortable. I started to say something but Bill growled at me as I took a step towards her. That was it! He would not keep me from her and I hissed as I leaned forward. Sookie's alarm was coming steadily through the bond I knew if I could feel it Compton would as well. He just had to leave, I do not wish to rip him apart in front of Sookie and that is what I intend to do, I have had enough of his manoeuvring and abuse of Sookie and am more than ready to end it, he just needs to leave.

"Okay" Sookie's voice pierced the silence, "I'd hoped to avoid this, but... Bill", Bill's face whipped towards her so fast it was comical and hope shined in his eyes, was he hoping to hear her confess her eternal love and obedience, I chuckled silently at his foolishness.

"I rescind your invitation into my house", Sookie rushed out. Bill instantly started walking backward towards the door, Sookie's hairbrush gripped in his hand and a look of helplessness on his face. I grinned at him triumphantly.

"Eric" Sookie whispered and I felt my smile fall from my lips as I looked at her. She can not seriously be thinking about rescinding my invitation but her tone said it all.

"I" Her eyes looked at me sadly as she paused, then she began again, "I res...".

**A/N **

**Hehe the ending was for sluggysmom, I always appreciate your reviews and that little cliff hanger is for you :)**

**So here we are, finally at the end of Book 3, from here on in this story is AU. A few people have expressed that they are looking forward to my version of amnesic Eric. I don't want to disappoint but it probably won't happen. **

**I feel that CH used that storyline to break down Eric's bad arse persona and have him acknowledge the feelings he has for Sookie. My Eric is already at that point, well at least admitting them to himself. On the other hand Book 4 also pressed Sookie to make some admissions as well, I feel I can do that in a different way though and don't want to bore everyone with a retelling by following the books to closely.**


	5. Chapter 5 What Have I Done

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews. I love reviews they make me feel all tingly and happy. So close to the 60 mark I could almost taste it alas it wasn't meant to be. Hehe I'll set my sights on 75 reviews.**

**Well the guilt was setting in over leaving everyone on a cliffy and I didn't think it would take me quite so long to update. Unfortunately real life gets in the way sometimes. So to appease my wonderful readers (yes, I am sucking up big time here) I'm offering a small chapter (and I do mean small**, **just around the 700 word mark, so don't get comfy :) ). I am hoping to update with something big, long and hearty (kind of like the Viking) by Monday. Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Dead At Dawn**

Chapter 5 – What Have I Done

.

.

**Sookie's POV**

Why was this so hard, why, why, why!?! Really, I only had to say five little words, 'Eric I rescind your invitation' and done and dusted, no more Vampire shit, well at least for a little while but that was better than nothing in my books. I looked towards the door, Bill was still being pulled backwards as if an invisible rope was stretching out of his back and Eric was giving him a triumphant grin. I rolled my eyes, he might as well start thumping his chest and grunting to show his superiority.

"Eric", I whispered softly. If I hadn't been struggling with what I had to say next I would have laughed at the speed he wheeled around at, his grin falling comically from his face. I could swear he almost looked...hurt? 'I must be delirious' I thought to myself sternly, Eric Northman doesn't have feelings! He is a cold, manipulative, bad ass Sheriff but still there was some emotion lurking behind his eyes.

"I...", I paused. It was then that I saw myself reflected in his eyes, as I tried desperately to get the words out, I looked sad? I didn't feel sad, did I? This was all to much, I couldn't take any more, not tonight. The last few days were wearing heavily upon my shoulders, I felt sore, mentally drained and I desperately wanted to sleep. My eyes flickered back to the door, Bill was nowhere to be seen, 'thank you Jesus' I thought reverently, at least I don't have an audience for this.

"I res...", that was all I got out before his lips crashed into mine. I gasped as his body pressed against mine, causing my ribs to throb painfully, they weren't the only thing that had started to throb painfully. 'God dammit Eric! I've just been beaten up...GET OFF ME!', that's what I should have screamed at him followed up by a sharp smack to the head, instead I crushed myself against him and moaned into his mouth as his fangs scraped across my bottom lip. My hands snaked up and twisted in his hair as I pulled him harder against me, his hands clasped me to him, neither of us could seem to get close enough. His fingers began tracing a sensual path down my back and came to a stop as he gripped my behind. He started to grind his hips gently against me and I suddenly grasped the truth, this Sheriff was packing heat. I was fighting a losing battle, with each second that passed I became lost in the sensations that his touch caused. I was being slowly consumed by lust, my body tingled with an invisible electric current and all my coherent thoughts were floating out the window. I felt alive, wild and passionate and I wanted to drown myself in everything that was Eric. Just as I thought my surrender was set in stone, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket and for just an instant his lips ceased their relentless assault of mine and pulled back. I gasped in a lung full of crisp cool air and shook myself, what the hell was I doing?...with Eric...ERIC! No no no, this was bad, this was possibly the worst idea I had ever entertained in my 25 short years. So I did the only thing I could think of.

"Eric, I rescind your invitation", I rushed out the words quickly before he could recapture my lips. The second after the words left my mouth I felt a crushing sense of regret for what could have been settle over me, I felt like bawling my eyes out. Eric's look of shock was the only thing that held back the tears from spilling down my cheeks. He shivered, then jerked, it was bizarre, almost as if someone had stuck him with a cattle prod. Perhaps it was because of our proximity to each other or maybe it was because of his age but suddenly Eric wasn't being gently pulled from the house like Bill had, he was being hurled out of it. He flew across the yard to land with a sickening thud fifteen metres away from the porch steps. I froze instantly, oh dear lord what have I done? I took a step forward then another and peered through the doorway, thankfully the front porch light was on and I could see him clearly, crumpled and contorted on the ground below. Something was wrong but I couldn't put my finger on it. That's when I noticed, the realisation had me shaking violently as I collapsed to the floor...Eric hadn't moved!

.

.

**A/N AAAaaagh that's right I did it again another cliff hanger, I can't help it *runs madly from the throng of blood thirsty readers***

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Nothing is Ever Easy

**A/N First of all I was so happy with the reviews I received for chapter 5 (and all the alerts) thank you so much everyone. I am going to learn how to respond to reviews because honestly they mean so much to me and I am awfully excited when I get new ones.**

**Next the apology for not updating as promised on Monday. Things were hectic! I was unwell and spent a bit of time in hospital and then so did a family member. Hopefully everything is now back on track. I'm still a little blah but I will try to update more often. In an attempt to get chapters up quicker I will probably be reducing their length and trying to get them out once or twice a week.**

**.**

**.**

**Dead At Dawn**

**Chapter 6 – Nothing is Ever Easy**

**.**

**.**

**Eric's POV**

Her lips parted and she tried with all her will to press on but I could read the doubt in her eyes. She wasn't sure she wanted me to leave but she didn't know what would happen if I stayed. Oh I could tell her exactly what would happen if I stayed with her tonight. She would yield to me, willingly and without inhibitions, if only she would give in to her desires.

She tried again to rescind my invitation and got as far as, "I res...". I was not going to let her continue. If she rescinded my invitation now it would set my plan back weeks if not months and she would be open to attack from a number of groups, especially now that she did not have 'her' vampire to watch over her. I was in front of her before she could finish her sentence and pressed my body against her as I caught her lips in mine. It was everything I had dreamed of, everything that our brief interlude at Russell's mansion promised it would be. I felt a tingle up my spine as our lips met, her heat rolling over me in waves, while her scent intoxicated me and clouded my brain. At any minute I knew it could end, that she could push me from her and never approach me again. I would not force her to accept my affections, I had never had to force anyone and I would not subject her to further fear and intimidation, not after what Compton had done.

Her feelings swirled around me, she seemed to be balancing between uncontrollable anger and pure lust. I could not tell which one was stronger so I simply settled for continuing our kiss and allowing fate to decide. Her hands reached up and twisted in my hair and I waited for her to wrench my head back and scream at me. Instead she pulled me to her with all her strength and moaned into my mouth as my fangs scraped along her lip. She wasn't stopping me and I couldn't stop the growl the rumbled in my chest at the thought of what lay ahead, images of Sookie naked and awaiting me flittered across my mind and I gripped her to me and started to grind my myself against her. I was wild for Sookie, there was no denying it I wanted to claim her and I am afraid the first time would not be as sweet and gentle as I planned, I was to far gone in my lust. I would deliver her a golden orgasm but it would be a fast almost animalistic joining. Yet the night was young and I could take her again and again before dawn claimed me. The next time I promised myself, I would be gentle and she would realise her feelings for me, she must. I trailed my fingers down her stomach and was just about to reach my goal when my phone started to vibrate.

'Fuck modern technology' I cursed and paused for a second in my ministrations. Determination hit me like a wrecking ball and I realised it wasn't my own determination I was feeling. It was to late though, Sookie had pulled back from me and her eyes were blazing with anger and confusion. I was just about to try and stall her again when she uttered the words I had been dreading.

"Eric, I rescind your invitation", Sookie whispered the words very quickly almost as if it would soften the blow but she had said them and they hung in the air between us like a glittering sword just waiting to drop and severe everything in it's path. I felt her despair ripple through me and I was shocked. I could not believe she had done it but the feeling was there starting to build along my spine, the ancient magic which ruled our kind was exerting itself, trying to pull me from the house. It was foolish but I tried in vain to fight the compulsion. I pulled against it, bracing my feet and cementing my will, I will not leave her, there is too much left unsaid, she needed to know how I thought I was starting to care for her, my concerns for her safety and what I thought we should do next. She needed to listen, she had to, she was mine! The magic was growing stronger. The more I fought it, the harder it pulled, I felt myself slip a few millimetres and I gathered my strength and willed myself to remain in place. The overwhelming force started to dissipate and I relaxed. 'I should have known better' that thought would haunt me in the days to come. Just as I relaxed the magic surged forward and clutched at me, snapping like an elastic band I was lifted from my feet and hurled through the open door. I tried vainly to fly up but the force was bent on teaching me a lesson so it would seem and I was driven into the ground with a sickening thud.

I gasped, an unnecessary gesture but the pain was overwhelming, I felt momentarily blinded by it and the sound of my bones breaking echoed through my ears, I could feel blood pumping out of numerous places where my ribs had punctured through my skin. My body shut down and I couldn't move, my mind retreated from the pain, all I could sense was a high pitched keen of panic in the back of my mind and knew Pam was on her way. I tried vainly to will my body into movement but I was bound and held to the ground by the magic. It would be just my luck for Bill to return and finish me off while I lay helpless and prone. I growled internally in frustration, I did not care to be helpless and it was not an experience I would ever repeat again.

I heard a movement scrap against the gravel at my side and my mind went on high alert, like I said just my luck, fate was truly playing with me this night. I strained my senses and tried to push myself back to full awareness and in the next instant I felt a grip upon my shoulder, my body finally responded to my commands and I wheeled around gripping my attacker by the throat and squeezing. My fangs ran down and blood lust and rage clouded my vision. I was just about to dispatch my enemy when I heard Pam's voice raised in disbelief.

"Eric, What the fuck are you doing?"

I shook myself and focused on her she was standing in front of me in a trailing black gown with a look of shock and anger on her face. What the fuck was her problem, I was being attacked, Sookie was just inside she could have been hurt at any moment.

"_Eric, please stop, please, whatever she did...please!_", my child's mind was screaming at me. I felt my hand loosen it's grip on my attacker slightly.

"_What the fuck are you talking about Pam?_", she looked at me shocked and then screamed.

"Look down!"

If I live for another millennia I will never forgive myself or cease to see the scene before me in my mind. My hand circled Sookie's throat and she was gasping for breath, her eyes starting to roll back in her head and fear was spilling out from her mind. I instantly let go and lowered her gently to the ground. I felt ill as I watched her choke in air. I lowered my head and buried my face in my hands as I tried to rub the image from my eyes. How would I fix this? Could I fix this? She would never forgive me, I had almost killed her. I felt my child circle me in her arms and I threw my head back and roared my rage and anger into the sky. I was shaking with rage, anger, guilt, remorse, sadness and self loathing. How do you seek revenge for someone you care for, when it is yourself who wronged them? I had never felt emotions such as these and I was being consumed by them. I reached out for Sookie and her glorious face was wet with tears and I noticed that dark bruises where once again covering her neck. Yet this time the damage was done by my hands.

"Sookie, I am so very sorry...please forgive me", I whispered to her. Please Gods, she has to forgive me, she has to.

"Shh, Eric, it's ok, I know you didn't realise it was me", she choked out the words and I knew the pain she was experiencing would be horrible, "Pam, please help me inside", she whispered.

My child scooped her up gently and made her way towards the house. I followed slowly behind them and had just reached the top stair up to the porch when I hit the barrier. Of course she had rescinded my invitation, I should have left in the first place, when she had tried to rescind my invitation. None of this would have happened if I had just left, I thought bitterly.

"Sookie, can you ple...", I started, Sookie indicated for Pam to stop and turned her beautiful blue eyes to me, she was still crying and I felt a stab of some emotion rip through my chest.

"I'm sorry Eric, this doesn't change a thing", she sobbed, "Leave, please...your...your not welcome here", and with that Pam turned into the living room.

"_Master maybe you should just..._", Pam did not have to continue I had already shot into the sky partly to escape the horror of my actions but mainly to avoid breaking anything in my anger. The anger that even now was threatening to consume me, it would seem that nothing is ever easy.

.

.

**Pam's POV**

I was standing at the door checking the vermin's I.D and to say I was bored was an understatement. I wished I had stayed close to Bon Temps, I was still worried about Sookie and I didn't trust Compton to control himself, he was a miserable bastard and I wanted to rip off his balls and shove them up his arse for what he had done to my friend. Hmm what an inviting image, Bill writhing on the floor as blood pumped from the ragged hole between his legs. My fangs had obviously descended given the fear loaded looks on the faces of a passing tour group. Ugh I couldn't stand being here any longer. I signalled to Thalia that I was leaving and started to run towards Bon Temps.

Perhaps I could sneak up on Compton and deliver a healthy dose of revenge. It was unlikely to work, his senses were very sharp from what my Master had told me, though if I provoked him and he attacked I was quite certain I could take him down. My Master would be angry, I knew he dearly wanted to tear Bill apart himself but I don't think he would hold it against me for long. Maybe he would punish me publicly again, the memory of him bending me across his knee and spanking me in the middle of Fangtasia was still fresh in my mind. Yet to actually get the opportunity to rip Bill apart had me ready to accept humiliation if that's what was required. I was 20 minutes from the outskirts of Bon Temps when a blinding pain ripped through me and I collapsed to the ground. It took me a minute to realise the pain wasn't my own, it was Eric. I was on my feet and running at top speed in seconds when I felt something shatter and our connection went blank. I screamed, a piercing, wail laden with pain and fear and practically flew towards Sookie's house. I could feel nothing from Eric and I was terrified at what it could mean. I pushed my mind against the barrier and sent torrents of my panic through our bond. Since he made me over 200 years ago his presence had been a continual hum in my mind, now that was gone I found myself feeling utterly alone. My love, my Master he could not have perished he just could not have.

I was a mere two minutes from Sookie's house when our connection flared to life. It was pulsing with anger and blood lust and I knew he was or had been attacked. I burst into the yard ready to aid him and froze at the sight in front of me. I am not easily shocked but I had never thought to witness what I saw in front of me and for a moment I hesitated before screaming.

"Eric, What the fuck are you doing?"

He looked at me in confusion as if I was the most stupid being in the world. What was he thinking? He had Sookie by the throat her feet were inches of the ground and she was choking trying to breathe, she looked pale and she would not last much longer if he continued to choke her. Though she wouldn't last another second if he snapped her neck. What could Sookie have done to provoke such an attack from Eric. I could see that he clothes were covered in dirt and blood but I couldn't see what his injuries would have to do with Sookie. I was sure he loved her, or at least cared for her, even if he was still adjusting to the idea. Had he simply thought to rid himself of the possible complication in his life. I did not believe he would be so callous and it went against his ethics to murder a woman, well for no reason anyway.

I gathered myself and mentally screamed at him, "_Eric, please stop, please, whatever she did...please!_". If he didn't stop I would have to witness my friend die at the hands of my Master. I would never go against him but it would pain me to watch her death.

"_What the fuck are you talking about Pam?_", his mind snarled at me and I just stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"Look down!" I screamed at him again.

He slowly tore his eyes from mine and looked down at his 'attacker'. He seemed to collapse as he took in the sight before him and slowly lowered Sookie to the ground. His pain and rage threatened to overwhelm me and I tried to comfort him as I wrestled to stay in control of my own mind. I could vaguely hear him begging her forgiveness. Of course my gentle friend forgave him, though I still wondered at what she could have done to have caused such a reaction.

I was aware of Sookie asking me to carry her inside and I bent to gently scoop her up into my arms. We had just crossed the threshold when I heard Eric say from behind us.

"Sookie, can you ple...". I turned to look at him, he was frozen on the top step and seemed unable to enter. Oh...it appeared she had rescinded his invitation yet that couldn't have caused him to nearly strangle her to death nor did it explain the pain I had felt from him. Sookie shuddered against me and I tightened my hold on her.

"I'm sorry Eric, this doesn't change a thing", she sobbed, "Leave, please...your...your not welcome here". She seemed to have finished what she needed to say and I turned into the living room and lay her down on the couch.

"_Master, maybe you should just..._", I didn't have to continue though he had already taken to the air and his anger was battering against my mind. I sighed quietly and knelt down beside Sookie.

The bruises around her throat were turning a nasty purple colour and I assumed she was in a great deal of pain. I brushed my fingers gently across her throat and she pulled away from my touch, yes she was indeed in a great deal of pain.

I suddenly thought of something and hoped she would accept, I needed to find out what happened and I did not want to question Eric given the mood he was in.

"Sookie, will you take my blood?"

She looked at me in shock. It was no secret I despised humans, well most humans, and I had never told her that I liked her.

"Pam, you don't ha...", she started.

"No shh, Sookie I want to, you must be in a great deal of pain and I need to know what happened here tonight and I am not convinced you will be able to talk for much longer if the bruising and swelling continue".

She looked at me appraisingly as if to question my motives and if my offer was genuine, I jokingly added, "Plus you are so much trouble it wouldn't hurt to have another Vampire who could track you". I cackled to myself at her angry look but she seemed to realise I was telling the truth about the swelling and though I had added the last part in jest, which of course she had taken seriously, she really did need someone who would look out for her and I doubted she would welcome the presence of Eric...or Compton for that matter.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road", she choked the last part out and offered me a weak smile which broke off in a violent fit of coughing. I don't know what she saw in my face or heard in my voice but I was surprised she had agreed with so little resistance.

I lent forward and picked her up snuggling her against my chest, "Mmm, Sookie you do smell divine", I purred in her ear, she swatted playfully at me and relaxed into my embrace. I tore my wrist open and placed it in front of her face.

I gave her a quick smile before saying, "Come on then, drink up".

She made a face as she gripped my wrist and I saw her mentally steel herself before she began to suck at the wound. I shuddered as I felt her tongue gently lap against my wrist. Her grip strengthened and she pulled my arm to her with more force and continued to drink. I was willing myself not to orgasm from the sensation but I couldn't stop the small moan which escaped me. She pulled back quickly at the sound and jumped from my lap. I sniggered at her prudish behaviour but was satisfied to see that the bruising was already greatly improved.

"So what happened?", no use beating around the bush though there was one bush I wouldn't mind having a go at, I smothered the urge to repeat the thought.

"Eric and Bill had an argument. I rescinded Bill's invitation", I felt an evil grin spread across my face.

"Do you want to hear the story or not", she replied snappily taking in my expression.

"Of course, continue", I let my face fall into what the fangbanger's had deemed my Queen of the dead look, no emotion leaked out.

"Well I was then going to rescind Eric's invitation but we kind of...well you know", her face was beaming a bright red, ha ha yes I could only imagine what her and my master had been doing to make her forget all about rescinding his invitation, "anyway his phone rang and I snapped out of my lu...I mean I realised what we were doing and I'm not ready to...I mean I don't want to... I didn't think it was a good idea", she finished lamely.

"So, then what?", none of what she had relayed explained my Master's pain or her near death experience.

"Well I panicked and rescinded his invitation, only he didn't gently back out like y'all usually do, he was thrown from my house", her breath hitched and she looked panicked, "I was so scared, he wasn't moving. I thought the force had killed him, when I got up and walked towards him I was terrified he was going to be you know...finally dead". Tears were leaking down her face and I wanted to shake her. Did she not realise she cared for him, why was she pushing him away? I focused and realised she was already continuing with the rest of the story, though I believe I now understood what happened.

"...I reached down to try and turn him over and he kind of snapped, he moved so fast I didn't see him but I felt his hand go around my throat and then I came to and you all were looking at me".

"You know Eric would never hurt you, it was Vampire instinct I guess you could say".

"I know that Pam but I just didn't want to deal with him right now, I'm just tired maybe I'll call him in a few days".

"Look Sookie, I don't think that's a good idea you should prob...", I said but she cut me off.

"No alright, not now. I need to go to sleep, thanks for the blood and everything, I really appreciate it. I'll talk to you later ok. Goodnight". It was a pretty firm dismissal and she was already making her way down the hall. I looked after her and wondered if I should pursue the issue now. If Sookie felt threatened though she was likely to bolt and I would end up with my invitation rescinded as well.

"We will talk later. Goodnight Sookie", I said as I got up and walked out the front door locking it behind me. Things were never easy, I thought as I started to run towards Shreveport. I was 15 minutes into my journey crossing a particularly dense part of woodland when a hand fell clasped my shoulder and yanked me close.

"Why do you smell of Sookie?"

.

.

**A/N Please Review!**

**Also there is a phrase in Chapter 3 - '**Go dtachta an diabhal thú!**' I just realised I forgot the translation. It is in Irish Gaelic and means 'May the devil choke you'.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Fallen One

**A/N I am finally attempting to thank all my wonderful reviewers personally. Every comment is very special to me and it makes me very happy to know that my story is being enjoyed : )**

.

**Also just wanted to share the following. I signed up to get a 'Word of the Day' emailed to me after reading SVM (haha I know I'm obsessed) anyway I subscribe to Merriam-Webster dictionary and the word of the day for January 25th was 'VAHALLA' I kid you not, what are the odds. Truly a sign to keep writing.**

**.**

.

**Dead At Dawn**

**Chapter 7 – The Fallen One**

.

.

**Eric's POV**

I crashed down into a thick crop of trees ten miles from Sookie's house. My side was aching as the bones levered themselves back in to place but that wasn't why I had stopped. I could not stop thinking of the scene in front of Sookie's house, her face pale, her eyes pained, my hand wrapped around her throat squeezing the life from her. I groaned and hung my head in my hands. No one had ever seen me regret a decision and no one ever would, that's why I was hiding in the forest, I was ashamed of what I had done, intended or not I had hurt Sookie. I snorted out loud, the mighty Eric Northman hiding and ashamed. What the fuck was happening to me? This was not like me at all, I am a Vampire not a snivelling coward this behaviour would be more suited to Bill or that damn shifter but not me.

Leaping up I growled and swung at the closest tree, my fist connected with the trunk and it shattered with a thunderous crack rolling onto it's neighbour. For some reason it's easy demise only angered me further, I wanted a fight, I wanted to cause pain, I would have to settle for destroying everything in sight. Minutes or hours later I was slumped against the last remaining trunk standing in a wide circle of destruction. I felt slightly more in control, my appetite for destruction appeased slightly so I stood up fully intending to return to Fangtasia when I heard something to my left.

Someone was running fast and the wind blew the sent of vanilla and peaches towards me. Ah, Pam was heading home her scent was easily distinguishable on the wind, in fact I constantly teased her about smelling so particular, she was so easy to track. I smirked and decided my child would not appreciate me stalking her through the trees but she deserved to be punished, he had not only left Fangtasia but her attempts at inciting my jealousy over the Were had not be forgotten and definitely had not been forgiven. I was also still harbouring a sense of frustration with the lack of opposition from my former targets and a little cat and mouse game was just the thing to lighten my mood. I set off towards her, she was going at full speed and therefore not paying attention to her surroundings. Tut tut tut Pam, Vampire 101 always be prepared for attack and mindful of your surroundings. I sped stealthily towards her, dampening our awareness of each other in order to gain the advantage of surprise. I was just metres from her now and was ready to pounce. I smirked evilly it was almost to easy. I had already decided the best punishment would be to fly her to Fangtasia and paddle her in front of the patrons, hmm maybe I would even allow some of the vermin a go. I chuckled silently imagining her mortification and that's when it hit me. Sookie's scent was thick in the air as was Pam's arousal. My fangs ran down and I struck out quickly gripping her shoulder as I hissed in her ear.

"Why do you smell of Sookie?"

My voice dripped with venom and I barely recognised it myself so it was no surprise that my child snarled and whipped around with her hand clawed ready to rip me apart. I was pleased with her response but that thought was far down in my mind, all I could think of was Sookie in her embrace with her arms circled around Pam's neck her head snuggled against her shoulder. I snarled and threw Pam from me, she tumbled violently through the air but righted herself quickly landing on the balls of her feet and sliding into a crouch with fangs bared. Yes I was very proud of her, my child was a true warrior but I was possibly more angry than I had ever been, she had encroached on what was mine and to add insult to injury as the saying goes her fingernails had raked across my cheek. I felt the blood welling in the scratches and it started to run down my face dripping from my jaw in a steady stream before the skin started to knit shut.

"Eric", she said shaking herself as she straightened up from her crouch, "What the fuck?"

"Do not 'what the fuck' me Pamela", I roared as I strode towards her. She was on full alert, trying vainly to hold her position but I could feel her fear pounding at my mind, it didn't settle me though and I was growing more agitated by the minute, I hissed out my question again.

"Why do you smell of Sookie?!?"

"I was sitting with her Eric we were close together".

I was shaking my head, "No this is more than that, you are drenched in her sent and I can smell your arousal, what have you done?" I reached forward to grip her arm but she stepped back. I felt like growling at her but I was fighting to remain in control and any aggressive impulse would surely cause me to lose my grip on my anger. I could feel the animal in me lurking just below the seurface waiting to strike.

"Honestly, Eric this is ridiculous we were just si...."

"NO", I roared at her, "Tell me the truth now! As your Master I command you".

Pam's eyes glazed over but I could feel her hurt. I rarely enforced my rule over her, I had suffered enough at the hands of my Master's hands to enforce such degradation upon her.

"Sookie is very upset, not at you, well a little bit at you. She is confused about her feelings for you for Bill and...", she paused.

"And what?"

"And she was very hurt from your attack on top of all the injuries she sustained in Mississippi". I felt the same hot shooting pain in my chest again, I was rapidly starting to regret my line of questioning but I decided I needed to know exactly what had happened before I did something else I regretted this night. "And", I prompted again.

Pam seemed to steel herself and quickly whispered, "I gave her blood".

.

.

**Pam's POV**

I braced myself but nothing could have prepared me for Eric's reaction. I had only a second to react before I felt his anger slam into me. He lunged and I quickly side stepped and his hand gripped the tree behind me instead, ripping a large chunk out of it, I shuddered at the thought of what the attack would have done to my body. I stood no chance in a fight with Eric he could tear me to pieces in seconds if that's what he desired.

"Please, Master, I'm sorry", I cried and fell to my knees before him

"Your insolence knows no bounds my child", he hissed.

Before I knew it he had me in his arms and then he chuckled...he chuckled? What the fuck was going on.

"Pam you should know me better", he admonished, "I would not end you over a human, especially not when you were trying to fix the damage I caused an..." Eric paused and he reached for his phone as it started to ring.

"I am here", was all he said the second after I heard Sookie's voice filled with concern 'Eric, you have to help Pam she's in danger'. I was warmed by Sookie's concern for my safety but how did she know I was in 'danger'. My master rolled his eyes saying he was with me and everything was well. Sookie started screaming down the phone 'Please Eric, don't hurt her she was just being a friend, she didn't do anything wrong, it was only a bit of blood'.

.

.

**Sookie's POV**

I was just starting to drift to sleep when Pam's fear and Eric's anger slammed into me at the same time. I knew it was their feelings and not my own. I have no idea how I'm guessing all the blood they had given me over the last few days was causing side effects. Or maybe I was going crazy. I felt the fear again this time with remorse mingled in. What is god's name was going on. Was Pam in danger? Was she being attacked? Surely Eric would know? Maybe that's why he was so angry.

I quickly grabbed my phone and dialled Eric's number. He answered on the second ring with his usual 'I am here', I almost sniggered down the line but opted to start questioning him instead.

"Eric, you have to help Pam she's in danger". He quickly relayed that Pam and him were together and that everything was fine. Fine my arse, I felt like screaming, Pam had been terrified only moments before. That's when it all fell into place. His anger, her fear, Oh my god he had found out about the blood and he was pissed.

"Please Eric, don't hurt her she was just being a friend, she didn't do anything wrong, it was only a bit of blood", I cried down the line. I would never forgive myself if Pam was hurt because of me. I know she probably didn't think all that much of me. Even though she had healed me I suspected it was mainly because of her affection for Eric that made her take pity on me.

"Please", I whispered again when no response came. Would Eric really hurt her over something so trivial?

"Sookie your being ridiculous, I would not harm my own child".

I breathed a sigh of relief, "So what were all the feelings about then?"

"What feelings Sookie?"

Oh great how was I supposed to answer that. "Sookie?...Sookie answer me", Eric commanded. I sighed well I had walked right into this one.

"I felt your anger and Pam's fear and well... I was worried. That's normal though right...after having a vampire's blood?"

"No it is not normal, we need to explore this further. I'm coming over".

"NO! I mean no not now Eric, I need to go to bed. How about tomorrow night?"

"I have a meeting tomorrow night", he replied somewhat evasively and I swear I detected a small hint of guilt from him, hmm I would file that away for later.

"Well how about the night after, I still have a few days off because I was hurt so bad, I guess it's not going to be a problem now with Pam's blood, I should probably stay out of sight for a bit so I don't attract attention". It would be difficult to explain to people that I was now miraculously healed by my very own guardian Vampire.

"I'll be at your house at 8", I could almost see his smile, I could plainly feel happiness from him.

"I'll meet you round the back on the bench", I chuckled silently, oh he was not pleased that he would not be invited inside but I wasn't ready to let him into my home quite so easily this time around.

"Fine, on the bench at 8, See you then lover", and with that he hung up. I clenched my teeth, I did not appreciate this lover business at all. I opened up my phone again and messaged him, 'I am not your LOVER and I never will be!!!' and hit send. Great now I looked like a silly immature girl, I might as well of stuck my tongue out at him, what was he going to think. I pulled myself up at the last thought, why the hell did I care what Eric Northman thought of me anyway?

.

.

**Bill's POV**

It had been an hour since I had sensed any vampires near Sookie's house, so I felt fairly confident I wouldn't run into anyone. Sookie was in her room brushing her hair, she looked better, almost fully healed and I had a sickening image of her taking Eric's blood as he pleasured her. I growled quietly at the thought. All of a sudden she stopped brushing and looked around the room with an absolutely terrified expression on her face, just as I was about to call out to her she reached for her phone.

I listened intently throughout her conversion. It was obvious she was speaking to Eric and was worried Pam was in danger, good I hoped the bitch was on the receiving end of a stake, I was shocked when she started admitting she had 'felt' their anger and fear respectively. This was an interesting development. Maybe Sookie was also an empath? An intriguing thought, if she could read the emotions of vampires, the Queen would find it a useful ability in tandem with her telepathy. The Queen had been very unhappy with me when we had spoken last night and then again this evening. She was expecting me to bring Sookie to New Orleans before the end of the month.

I had explained the situation but she was quite unsympathetic to my position and would not entertain my proposition for the disposal of Eric either. He was to valuable and a great money maker, my issues would have to wait at least until he made his loyalties clear. In other words if he did not fall in line then he would be eliminated. If I could show that Sookie was also an empath though, I could probably sway the Queen's decision and convince her to get rid of him now. Sookie would be a wonderful addition to the Queen's court and she would be happy as my bonded and in service to the Queen, she just had to let go and allow me to make the decisions for her. I heard Sookie agree to meet Eric in two nights hence on the bench around the back of her house. I would make sure I was positioned close by and hopefully he would give something away that I could report to the Queen. Sookie fell silent and I saw her scowling down at her phone typing something furiously, after sending it though she looked...doubtful? I had no idea what the last part was about. I just wished to take her in my arms and never let go. She was mine, the Queen had promised her to me as part of my payment for securing her services. I huffed slightly and looked back into the room. Sookie had started to undress to take a shower and I felt my fangs run down as I took in her bare back.

Suddenly a snap echoed in the trees and I heard footsteps approaching, I was running towards the cemetery in the next instant. Such a shame I thought, it would have been an enjoyable show.

.

.

**Eric's POV**

I hung up and just knew that Sookie would be furious. I chuckled and Pam was looking at me as if I had lost my mind. I suppose it was a possibility, Vampires occasionally went crazy, usually with a predictable blood bath at the end or a decision to meet the sun. Neither of those options really appealed to me so I assumed that my sanity is intact.

"Do not look at me like that Pam, I was not going to hurt you, you just needed a little reminder of who is the Master in this relationship", Pam simply nodded at me mutely with a sceptical look.

"Come, we should head back to Fangtasia, you need to close down and I have preparations to make for my meeting tomorrow".

"Who are you meeting with?", Pam asked. I fixed her with a steely glare and she nodded apologetically. I could not help but wonder if my child would ever learn to keep her mouth closed. I suppose my soft handed approach with her was to blame for her lack of respect and common sense at times.

My phone beeped quietly and I roared with laughter as I read the message. Of course Sookie would want to get in the last word. Silly girl of course she would be my lover. I knew this as well as I knew my own name, it seemed inevitable that she would be mine, almost as if it were fate.

"Har du förlorat din herre dum i huvudet? Varför i helvete är du skrattar som en galning?", Pam said looking at me with exasperation but I could feel her concern for me through our bond.

I grinned at her but ignored the questions and took off at a run. I had plans to make for tomorrow evening, one never knew what to expect when dealing with faeries.

.

.

**A/N As always please review! I was overwhelmed with the number of reviews for Chapter 6.**

**Hmm Google translate, not the greatest but the translation for _'__Har du förlorat din herre dum i huvudet? Varför i helvete är du skrattar som en galning?' _is 'Have you lost your fucking mind Master? Why the hell are you laughing like a madman?' (well it's supposed to say that anyway)**

**Happy Australia Day!!! to any Aussie's reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8 The Watcher

**A/N Yay for Reviews!!! You guys never fail to make me smile**

**.**

**Chapter 7 – The Fallen One, if anyone was wondering who it was referring to it was Bill, Eric and Pam. Pam because she had let her master down and disobeyed him, Eric because he is in utter turmoil over his feelings and in his own eyes he has fallen from Sookie's good graces over his attack and violated his own morals and Bill because he is continuing to fall to the lowest depths of human (and vampire) character.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the character's in this story the majority of them belong to Charlaine Harris, though this convoluted plot line is all mine.**

**.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains scenes which may be disturbing to some reader's. These include sexual abuse and torture. Reader discretion is advised. This story is also now rated 'M'.**

**.**

**.**

**Dead At Dawn**

**Chapter 8 – The Watcher**

**.**

**.**

**??? POV**

I came to a stop just inside the cover of the trees and listened intently. Yes, someone had been here recently, I was sure I heard someone shifting around the side of the house then of course I went and cracked the branch. I cursed myself silently for my inattention and quickly performed a circuit of the house. Whoever had been around was gone now I could just make out the sounds of someone running. I sniffed at the air judging by the smell there had been fighting and blood shed here not long ago and the sickly smell of Vampire clung to the property like a decaying corpse. The thought of dead, well finally dead Vampires cheered me quite a bit. The happy thought did not totally alleviate my annoyance with being here though.

Sighing I took up my position directly across from the front door and leant against the trunk of an Oak tree. Something shifted slightly in the branches and I stiffened and whirled just in time to catch a glimpse of dark green flowing hair disappearing down a split in the trunk...Dryad. I snorted quietly, being surrounded by the scent of Vampires was obviously making me jumpy. This whole situation was ridiculous I didn't even know why I was here, for that matter I didn't even know who I was watching over. How am I supposed to be someone's ward when I had never even caught a glimpse of them. I knew their energy signature as well as my own hand though. If I had to surmise I would say my ward was a woman, there was a soft, warm glow to her being and an enticing scent of apples and something else which clung around the house and yard, for the life of me I could not identify the other scent but it was there even under the vampire stench. I would also guess she were Fae, perhaps not full blood but her essence was essentially magical. I wondered ideally if it were the Vampires I was protecting her from but their scents did not seem hurried or fleeting, they seemed ingrained on the air it was more likely they were guests. I felt nauseous at the thought of one of us befriending Vampires but it also lead me to the conclusion she was probably young and rebellious in her actions and not entirely aware of the dangers they presented.

I caught the flicker of movement in the lamp light and tried to visualise the being on the other side but was met with...nothing, simply a warm blank presence. Hmm wards, her own or someone else's? They were strong whomever they belonged to, my visualisations never failed. This was my first night here, after only ever visiting periodically throughout the last fifteen years. Now my position had suddenly become permanent and already the mystery was pulling at me. I was well renowned for my discretion hence the reason I had been chosen for this assignment. Why now could I not stop my thoughts from drifting to the person inside.

.

.

**Sookie's POV**

I turned out the light and snuggled down into bed. I let out a deep satisfied sigh, finally, I was in my bed and I could get some sleep.

I should have known better as I drifted off, that this wouldn't be a peaceful nights slumber. Instantly I was in a dream. There was a cool breeze blowing and try as I might my eyes couldn't penetrate the darkness surrounding me. I felt uneasy and exposed, I looked down and I was completely naked and seemed to be glowing. What the hell? Suddenly I caught a movement in the distance, it was travelling quickly towards me and my sense of foreboding intensified. Suddenly Bill stood in front of me naked as the day he was born, my heart jumped but it was not from feeling any kind of lust for his body, it was fear, I was afraid of Bill, terrified of him and I turned and started to run. This seemed to excite him and I heard him stalking towards me a low growl thrumming in his chest. I whirled around to confront him but he was gone, there was nothing to be seen in the dark and I seemed to be alone. I sighed in relief and turned to continue moving forwards and bumped straight into something hard and cold, arms containing the strength of iron bands wrapped around me, crushing me. It was Bill and he was staring at me with a cold dispassionate gaze.

"As if you could ever have satisfied me, you are so weak", he grinned and bared a mouthful of fangs, "Let me show you how weak you are", he laughed and buried his fangs in my neck. He latched on to my neck and started to drink. This was not the playful love nips which I had experienced during our lovemaking, this wasn't even the frenzied attack I had experienced in the trunk, no this was something else. This time it was the slow methodical draining which only ended in death. I screamed, he was going to kill me, oh dear Lord, he was going to kill me.

I could feel him hard and pressing against my thigh, obviously excited from his attack and I fought wildly in his grasp but he growled in pleasure at my fear and hissed in my ear,

"Now to claim what is mine"and plunged into me in one quick, forceful thrust.

No, this can't be happening, 'not real, not real, not real' my mind chanted but the feel of his hands and hard length brutalising me brought back all the horrible memories of the trunk in Mississippi. Only this time it was worse, there was no remorse in his eyes, no feeling of regret or love, just a feral triumphant smile. I sobbed and tried desperately to protect myself, trying to claw at his eyes, chest anything I could reach but my hands were being pushed to my sides by some invisible force and any hope of escape diminished. My arms touched my sides and were bound there making my struggles useless. I bowed my head and tried to wake up but was brought back to the nightmare as my skin started to blister and curl from my arms like burning paper. All the while Bill continued to pound into me if anything his pace increased with my screams, I could feel blood dripping down my thighs, pooling beneath me and I could hear my skin starting to tear apart, I sobbed and pleaded for him to stop but he laughed and continued on, as if he was seeking his release in my torture and death. There was no escape, I was going to die, this time no one would come to save me. Eric wasn't here this time, it was just me and Bill and an awful painful end.

"This is for you my sweetheart", and he held something in front of my eyes. It was a card with a tower, struck by lightning and fully ablaze. I had no idea what it meant.

"Change is coming for you Sookie, you would do well to return to me and be mine, I can guarantee it will be your best option", he whispered in my ear.

As he stopped whispering he thrust forward and I felt my insides tear apart and he dropped me to the floor, abused, torn and bloody. I tried vainly to curl into a ball but the floor was slick with my blood and mingled fluids, the pain was unbelievable. I sobbed as he lent over me with a smile and kicked me onto my back, please god no more, my mind was screaming and I was shocked when he plunged the stake into my heart. Instead of just falling away into death, I started to burn as if I was being roasted alive, my already blistered and peeling arms started to flake and I came apart in a fiery blaze. I screamed a single piercing sound before I flew apart and started to scatter upon the wind. My concioussness was still present and I had one last look at Bill, he was licking my blood from the stake, the tower card grasped in his hand as his eyes gleamed with happiness.

My dream shifted and I was alone, I had no corporeal body I was simply thought and existence and I touched all things. My mind was still screaming, wailing it's pain into the darkness, when soft, warm arms embraced me and moulded me back into shape,

"Leanbh hush", a voice whispered, "Ná ní leanbh a bheith i seilbh scanraithe, do bheatha rúin go leor, Ach beidh sé ag obair uile i gcrích don is fearr". I had no idea what I was being told but I felt a calm settle upon me. I felt more loved and protected in that very moment than I had felt in many years.

The voice sounded again, thankfully this time in English, "Before you leave, take this and remember be strong, be vigilant and watch everything closely, especially the ones close to you", a warm hand pressed something into mine and I started to float away.

I woke with a start sitting bolt upright in bed. I was gasping like I had run a marathon and wobbled towards the bathroom on unsteady legs. I needed a drink I had never felt so thirsty in all my life. Halfway there though I felt violently ill and rushed to the toilet just in time. My pitiful meal of soup came back up and I sunk to the floor. I was shaking, the dream had been horrible, one of the scariest things I had ever seen in my life and that was saying something. I got up and rinsed my mouth out heading back into my room. I turned on the light and looked at my bed., my sheets and blankets were in a twisted pile hanging off the side, the mattress was askew, Woah that had been some nightmare, it looked like someone had set a bomb off under my bed. I set about fixing it up and something caught my eye, it was a small card face down on the floor. I picked it up and turned it over, a young man stared out at me, an impish grin on his face and a small sack slung from a pole over his shoulder. It was the words that caught my eye 'The Fool', oh sweet Jesus Sheppard of Judea, it was the card from my dream. That was my last thought before everything went black.

.

.

**??? POV**

Time ticked by slowly and everything was silent, as dawn approached I relaxed it would seem the Vampires had kept their distance for one night at least. I could only thank the Gods, it would have been a disaster if I had been found here and more than likely it would have ended in a fight. I stretched and was just turning to leave, when a scream pierced the early morning silence. I had disapproved of the shabby building and it's distance from the town but at this moment I was thankful no one would come to investigate and I raced towards the house. I was about to reach for the door when the Wards slammed me back.

"Damnaigh sé!" I grunted. I started to hum quietly and I felt the wards waiver. This was ridiculous! they should have fallen by now, I heard a sob from inside which my heart wrench and I redoubled my efforts. The wards flared a veritable rainbow of colours shattered the dim light and flared across the front yard and then with a whoosh they fell. 'Finally!' I moved up the stairs quickly but just as I reached the handle I was thrown back again and this time I was pinned to the ground unable to move an inch. It was not the wards, they had definitely fallen, what was happening? Perhaps my ward was a witch. This power felt different though...familiar...Oh...well this was different. As if to confirm my suspicions I heard the soft lilt speak in my mind

"My friend, whatever are you doing on the ground", I swear I could almost hear the laughter.

"Watching over my ward, my lady", I replied reverently.

This time she did laugh "There is no need for you now, I have the child, she is safe with me (Ahh so my ward was a woman and by the term 'child' she was young, then again everyone was young to an immortal)". I felt the pressure lift and I got to my feet another scream pierced the peaceful dawn and I took an automatic step towards the house,

"NO", the voice chastised, "Go now, she needs this, though I regret the damage it may cause, be back this evening though". I felt the presence lift and I took off running from the house. I was moving fast but I could not seem to escape the tortured screams.

.

.

**Sookie's POV**

I came to slowly and was almost blinded by the light streaming through the partially closed curtains. What was I doing on the floor? Then of course I remembered my dream, well nightmare would be a more accurate term. It had been so real. I shook myself mentally, 'Calm down Sookie it was only a dream' but I remembered all to well the torture, my death not to mention the horror and fear I had felt seeing the card in my room when I woke up. Glancing down I saw a slither of the little card peaking out from underneath the bed. I bent down and picked it up turning it over 'The Fool' seemed to be looking at me, I took a deep calming breath but couldn't suppress the hysterical giggle which burst from my lips. Well this is it, I've finally lost my mind. I sat down on the corner of the bed and considered everything I had seen in the dream, my stomach churned at the torture but at the end the voice had been so full of love and comfort that I had felt safe. This was insane, how could the card be here when I had received it in a dream. It wasn't possible, but then four years ago I would've told you that Vampires weren't real and that Werewolves belonged in b grade horror movies. I sighed, I needed to talk to someone and the only person I could think of was Eric. Of course he'd be well and truly dead to the world seeing it was 11am but I could leave a message asking him to come over tonight or I could suck it up and wait for tomorrow. I felt weak and needy as I flipped open my phone and dialled. There was a pause and then a beep, of course no welcome message, just like the Viking to assume you'd leave a message with out any prompting.

"Eric, it's Sookie, can you call me, it's important", I hung up, short sweet and to the point. He would either call me back at dusk or he would be here tomorrow night. I took a deep breath and started towards the kitchen. Of course the feeling hit me when I least expected 'What if he thought I was crazy, what if he didn't come?'. I sat down heavily on the chair and did the only thing I could think of...I cried.

.

.

**A/N**

**.**

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed it (or wish to complain)!**

**.**

**I am trying to introduce a lot of new material in this chapter. Gods, Goddesses, tarot symbolism (of which my knowledge is limited but I am trying to use online resources to double check all facts), new character's and a fairly convoluted plot lol. Hopefully it is still flowing nicely.**

**.**

**Translations:**

"Leanbh hush", a voice whispered, "Ná ní leanbh a bheith i seilbh scanraithe, do bheatha rúin go leor, Ach beidh sé ag obair uile i gcrích don is fearr"

"_**Hush Child", a voice whispered, "Do not be scared child, your life holds many secrets, Yet it shall all work out for the best".**_

_**.**_

Damnaigh sé!"

_**Damn it!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Waiting

**A/N Hmm I wasn't a 100% happy with Chapter 8, it seemed a little stilted and I rewrote a few bits 2-3 times and it just wasn't melding the way I wanted, haha so I said 'F%$* this' and posted it as it was. Oh well, I'll forge ahead and try to get back on track. I am glad you all seemed to enjoy it, I hope it was ok *glares moodily at Chapter 8***

**.**

**.**

**As always I do not own any of the character's they all belong to Charlaine Harris.**

.

.

**Chapter 9**

Waiting

.

.

**Eric's POV**

I awoke to an intense feeling washing over me, it took me more than a minute to recognise that the source of the emotions was Sookie. Her fear, sadness and confusion was pounding into me, it was overwhelming in it's intensity and I sucked in an unnecessary breath, at that exact moment my phone sounded insistently from my pocket. I was torn between checking my phone to see if it was her or ignoring it and flying straight to her. Checking my phone was obviously the more prudent course of action but the desire to see her, to check she was safe was almost a compulsion and I fought against it, trying to calm myself.

I gritted my teeth at the swirl of emotions raging within me, this time they were mine at least, it was no better than last night, if anything it was worse. I was finding it increasingly difficult to function as I normally would, it seemed as if half my mind was always focused on Sookie, what was she doing now, who was she with and most importantly was she thinking of me? I was undeniably thinking of her way to much to for my liking. She was becoming a dangerous obsession, a weakness of mine, a constant distraction. Pam knew the depth of my desire for Sookie, she was constantly teasing me about her, commenting about her body and then in the next breath urging me to declare myself, it was as if she were pushing me and waiting for some unspoken decision which would make everything right again. Instead I baulked at making any decision. The only option that looked appealing at the moment was making good on my threat to stake Pam if Sookie's name crossed her lips once more and I was especially tempted to make good on my threat after her behaviour at Fangtasia the night before.

_Pam and I had both arrived back dirty, hungry and dishevelled. I had allowed her to clean up first, I was to busy lost in my recollection of Sookie's lips against mine the feel of her body beneath my hands, I groaned and felt myself harden at the memory. She had been so beautiful, so appealing and she had been ready for me, the scent of her arousal had been intoxicating. I shook my had as Pam came in to say she had finished in the bathroom and told me to tidy up as I 'look like something the dog had dragged in', I was sure the animal in the saying was a cat and knew it was a subtle reference to the shifter whom Sookie worked for and I was in no mood for her taunts. She got the message quickly when I hurled a paper weight at her head and flitted down the hall laughing._

_I stood in the shower and once again became lost in my thoughts of Sookie. I imagined what our joining would be like when she finally yielded to me. I would take my time with her at first and savour every inch of her glorious body. I would stroke, lick and tease her until she groaned my name is ecstasy and allowed me to finally be were I longed for. I hissed the 'frustration' was not something I was used to. I ripped my towel from the hook to forcefully and found myself holding half of it in my hand. Giving up I simple pulled on my pants and walked back into the office with my face in my hands._

_I had just exited when I heard giggling I looked up to find no less than five blondes positioned around my office all in various states of undress. I was aroused I could not deny it, not just by their bodies, though I did take to the time to note they were all tanned and curvaceous, but by their blood, it had been a long night and I was hungry. Yet I was torn. Why the fuck was I torn? I had made no grand announcements or declarations of love. There it was that word again...love. I did not love, I was a vampire. What was happening to me I thought I loved Sookie...did I love Sookie? I cared for her but love? I growled softly these were not questions I wanted to answer not now perhaps never. I could hear Pam cackling in the hall, undoubtedly she could sense my tangle of emotions and was taking twisted pleasure in my confusion and discomfort. I felt a hand snake up under my shirt in the next instant and start to caress my chest. My body responded instantly, still all to aware that it had been denied it's release earlier in the evening. _

_I looked down to find a very pretty blonde looking up at me, she was dressed like any other fangbanger black lace and heavy eye make up. Her eyes were almost the exact same shade of blue as Sookie's though, her body was slightly slimmer and her smell nowhere near as intoxicating or desirable, despite all this I felt my lust starting to cloud my vision and I pulled her towards me. The words out of her mouth in the next breath though were like having a bucket of cold water thrown over me._

"_How can I please you Master?", she breathed and smiled seductively. It was all wrong, her smile held the promise of obedience and sex but it was not the smile I wanted. I wanted Sookie's smile, her genuine smile of happiness which warmed everyone around her. I found I also desired Sookie's stubbornness, the way she stood tall in the face of danger and was not afraid to put me in my place. All in all I just wanted Sookie._

"_You can please me by taking your friends and getting out of my office", I growled._

_The girl looked shocked, confused and then she smiled and reached down to rub along the bulge clearly evident through my pants. I hissed and grabbed her hands and hauled her out to the hall. Was she stupid or did she have a death wish._

"_Pam take these...horor now and min barn, never put these...these things in my office again!", I slammed the door for empathise but not before she had grinned evilly and laughed her way down the hall with her bevy of whores in tow._

Last night had been unpleasant. Not only had I foregone sex but I had not fed on anyone. I reached for a true blood and heated it in the microwave, shaking it I took a sip and would have gagged if I were able, the taste was disgusting. I had also unleashed a torrent of emotions which were still torturing me and now with Sookie's added to the mix I was approaching my limit. I glanced at the clock it was 7:35pm, almost time to meet Niall and I was so confused by my thoughts and feelings towards Sookie (not to mention aroused by my memories of her) I could hardly think straight. I could see a pattern forming my attention to detail was inhibited and I would need to have my wits about me if this meeting was to have a peaceful outcome. I would have bet on the fact though that I would be steadily more frustrated and distracted as the night progressed.

As if to confirm my suspicions and add to my confusion I played the message. It was Sookie and she sounded calm enough but there was a little thread of fear leaden throughout her voice.

"Eric, it's Sookie, can you call me, it's important". That was it no indication of what was happening but something was happening. I could sense it, almost taste it, some alignment of circumstances was approaching and I had the feeling it's culmination would be unpleasant for all concerned.

.

.

**Pam's POV**

I awoke slightly earlier than usual with a ripple of unease spreading over me. I knew it was Eric and that he wasn't in danger so could not understand the feeling. I flitted around the house getting ready and reminiscing about the night before, especially about the enjoyable latter half.

_We had both been in a state when we entered the club and Eric's mood though considerably calmer than before was still dark. Oh my his expression was priceless when I had started to tease him about the hot little blonde barmaid with the big bo..., ha ha that was as far as I got before he hurled something at me. I ran down the hall laughing loudly. Two of the human waitresses were staring at me as if I had grown a second head and that made me laugh even harder. I stepped in to the bathroom and started to strip off. The bottom of my dress was filthy from my run and Eric's 'punishment' had left my dress smeared with dirt and ripped in places so I threw it straight in the bin, it was a hideous looking thing anyway. _

_It was standing under the warm spray of the shower that I came up with my fiendish plan. It would be a small revenge, seeing Eric had reduced me to tears earlier but it would annoy and frustrate my Master to no end. Of course it could backfire terribly but what is the saying, ah yes 'fortune favours the brave'. As I informed him the shower was free, I quickly rounded up as many curvy blondes as I could find lingering around the bar. I was impressed that I actually had quite a selection, usually it was all black hair and dark eyes at this late hour. Unfortunately they were all typical fang bangers but I was pleased enough with my haul of goodies. _

_Of course they came willingly, like a pack of trained animals following their master, they really were pathetic. I got them back to the office without being seen, not that anyone would have dared questioned my motives. Of course Eric had decided to use his small private ensuite instead of the main bathroom. It had been thoughtful for him to offer for me to clean up first, he knew I hated being dirty and it meant at least one of us was accessible if we were needed. I told the girls to file in and undress, they were so excited they caused a small scrum at the doorway. I rolled my eyes and quietly closed the door and waited. If he hadn't been obsessing over Sookie he would have heard them long before he saw them but I was indeed being favoured. I was not surprised that the first feeling I got from him was confusion, then anger, quickly followed by a healthy dollop of lust. I frowned he should have heard them, smelled them at least, his inattention could have caused his death if it were an enemy and not a bunch of stupid girls waiting. Then I felt his lust magnify...shit! He wasn't supposed to fuck them, he was supposed to suffer. My plan was taking a sharp detour from slow torture to delightful array of hors d'oeuvres. All of a sudden his feelings shifted from desire to disgust and in the next instant I heard him growl,_

"_You can please me by taking your friends and getting out of my office"._

_Success! I waited patiently for the girls to exit, I would be sure to thank a few of them personally but they didn't come. A tense silence had fallen in the room in the next instant there was a hiss and the door was wrenched open and a deathly pale girl was thrust into my arms, ah the one that looked the most like Sookie._

"_Pam take these...horor now and min barn, never put these...these things in my office again!". I started to laugh and the door was slammed in my face._

"_You heard the Master, OUT, go on shoo!", I pushed at them and they started to scurry down the hall, I reached out and grabbed one of them though and was pleased to see she was quite attractive under all the black make up, "Not you though, you can come with me". The girl beamed at me, yes throw a dog a bone, I snickered and pulled her towards the exit "Clancy, lock up" and with that we strode out into the night. I had her pressed against the car door in seconds my lips brushing against hers as my hands roamed down her waist to rest gently on her hips. She moaned into my mouth and moved her hands slowly up my chest to brush against my nipples. Hmm, my night was looking up._

I snapped back to the present as the girl pattered timidly out of my bathroom. Her hair was wet and hung in golden coils around her face. She really was quite attractive especially now her face was clear from make up. "Um I should be going...thank you for last night, it was wonderful", I noticed that she was blushing furiously and I felt the urge to take her in my arms and remind her just how wonderful but it was getting late and I needed to be at Fangtasia early in my Master's absence. He had still not informed me about the elusive meeting and I had not asked again.

"Let's go, I need to be at Fangtasia and you do need to go". We drove in silence but as we exited the car I pulled the girl towards me and glamoured all the information about my house and it's location from her mind but I let her keep her memory of our time together. I found myself surprised that I would not mind sharing her company again usually one night was more than enough to tire of their antics.

Just as I entered through the back my phone chimed. It was Eric.

"Pam, Sookie is upset. Ring her! Stay close to the city, I may need you". I tensed at the last part, was he expecting trouble? He usually told me if there was some threat I should be on guard for. I walked into the office and sat down dialling Sookie's number. Pam the secretary I thought with a scowl.

"Eric?", Sookie's voice sounded so hopeful that I actually cringed.

"It's Pam, Eric is in a meeting".

"Oh that's right, I forgot that was tonight", Sookie was scared I could hear it in her voice.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing...I just really need to talk to Eric but I guess I will see him tomorrow", Sookie rushed.

"You can tell me?", where the hell did that come from, I knew I cared for her but did I really want to become 'friends' with a human, these emotions were very confusing.

"I would like to talk to Eric about it first but I will tell you later, I promise...look I better let you get back to what you were doing. Nice talking to you Pam, Bye". The line went dead. Something was up and I didn't need to be a telepath to know it wasn't good. I sat back and waited, waited for a call, a sign. Waited for something to happen.

.

.

**A/N Please review! I won't beg but I do like me some reviews.**

**Aww that Pam she sure is a chip of the old block :) Anyway the next longer (yes it is longer) chapters shall be up soon and there will be action (not that kind of action you dirty minded people...well maybe a little)**

**.**

**.**

**Translations (yes I continue to butcher other languages)**

**horor = whores**

**min barn = my child (though I suspect it actually says my baby)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you for the reviews :) I have been a little lax in replying individually but I appreciate every one of them.**

**I want to thank you all for sticking with this story. I really do hope it continues to entertain and interest and that everyone enjoys it. Also I keep saying that I will write chapters in advance and post them every 3-4 days so I do regular updates, instead I get so excited and post as soon as I finish and then have to write frantically to update regularly. Let me know what you would all prefer; Chapters as soon as they are available or wait a bit longer so I have a store and post them at regular intervals. As always I aim to please ;)**

.

.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character's they belong to Charlaine Harris. I do however own the crazy plot.**

.

.

**Chapter 10**

The Viking, The Prince and the Child

.

.

**Eric's POV**

Ten past 8, fashionably late most people would call it but late enough to irritate a faery, damn punctual beings that they were. I smirked as I entered the restaurant at least I could do something to piss off Niall tonight, from here on in I had the distinct feeling I would have to watch my every word. I could not smell him as I entered of course and I was thankful he could mask his scent. In my current state of hunger and arousal the last thing I needed was a direct hit of Fae. The maitre de looked up and her eyes glazed over as she took me in, first my height and then her eyes burned a trail down my body to fix squarely on my crotch. I was still smirking and she blushed furiously at my expression as I told her my name.

"Mr Northman, your party is seated in the private dining room, just at the end of the hall on your left", I nodded and strode towards the door indicated. As I moved out of her sight I quickly checked the restaurant, I had already done the same around the exterior, but I could not smell any other Supes or Fae for that matter. So I returned back to the door that the maitre de had indicated. I huffed a sigh, I would give almost anything to avoid this meeting but I needed answers that only a faery could give. I pushed open the door and looked at the man across from me. It had been 400 years since I saw him last and yet very little had changed. He was slightly more wrinkled around the eyes and his hair looked slightly duller than I remembered but apart from that there was no difference, we could have seen each other a mere 5 years ago. He was old, far older than myself, it has been rumoured he could be up to 1600 years old and he was powerful. Even cloaked in this form his power blazed out of him in a halo of shining light which I was sure human eyes would not detect, though I did not doubt that they would still find him intimidating. He had stood as I entered, I had forgotten we were closer in height than most, though muscled he was quite slender, a trademark of the pure blooded Fae.

I paused searching for a way to begin but he simply waved an imperious hand to the seat opposite indicating I should sit. Oh how could I forget, I was in the presence of Prince Niall, I sniggered quietly and his eyes narrowed. I fought down the urge to laugh out loud at him, I was a Vampire, I would not defer to him and he was being a pompous arse!

"Niall", I nodded. I would at least attempt to be polite until I had gotten the information I needed.

"Northman", he replied. We were still eyeing each other with suspicion when the server entered.

"Good evening...Gentlemen, are you ready to order", though neither of us looked fully human in the slightest the server managed his greeting well enough, with only a slight pause before saying 'Gentlemen'.

"Yes, I will have a Royalty blended", I indicated toward Niall.

He picked up the menu and scanned it for a moment before replying, "I will have the turtle soup to start, followed by the Snapper Lacaze, accompanied by the Sautéed mushrooms and for dessert, hmm Banana Foster. I've also bought a bottle of 1978 Montrachet, I would like a glass of that with my main and some water please. Also no lemons in anything, I am severely...allergic". He handed the two menus back to the slightly stunned server and turned towards me as the young man exited.

I looked at him, I could swear when he ordered the Lacaze he had smirked, I knew the dish in question and it was renowned for it's use of garlic. His arrogance rivalled mine, I scowled at him.

"Really Niall, you think garlic will bother me?"

"One can always hope", he smiled nastily. It would seem that not all was forgiven and forgotten. We had known each other for many years, fought side by side in more than a few battles but our last meeting had been as opponents and the memories of that event had marked us both. Many had died on both sides, including my child Aalis, the memory of her death still stung even after four centuries. I still remembered her screams as Orthrus ripped her to pieces, I had not been far from her but was surrounded by four Fae who were striking at me with silver swords. I had looked over at her scream, in the same instant her pain ripped I had bellowed my rage but it was to late her beautiful form was rendered into pieces and then she was gone. Our bond was empty and her ashes had swept across the battlefield as I watched. She had never stood a chance, she was to young for the fight but had refused to leave my side, Aalis so beautiful and stubborn, what a waste. I shook myself mentally. Niall was regarding me with amusement and it took every ounce of my restraint not to rip his head off.

"Quite the expensive bottle of wine, anyone would think you were trying to impress me, Niall", it was his turn to scowl. It was a not so subtle reminder of the way he used to boast of his treasure and conquests when we had been comrades, well as much as a Vampire and Faery could be.

"You have a long memory, Viking", he smirked and tiny whorls of light started to dance over his skin.

"Yes I do Prince!", I hissed and leaned forward. I remembered Niall's smirk all to well, even from across the battle field I could see his satisfaction at the destruction of my child. I had moved towards him sword raised to separate his smiling face from his neck but he was to fast and popped away to Lough Gur with what was left of his daughter cradled in his arms. I knew he had seen me coming for him, I also knew he had seem my joy at the battered form of his daughter. We both held much anger towards each other over that battle and this night would have descended into blood shed if the server had not chosen that minute to walk in with the start of our meal. We both leaned back and schooled our faces into a neutral expression. As the young man left. I peered at Niall's bowl.

"That looks truly disgusting", I offered conversationally. If I was to get any information from him I would have to hold my tongue but my anger was still boiling and the desire to kill him now was becoming almost overwhelming.

"I could say the same for your meal", he replied eyeing my bottle with disgust. To incite him further I took a long draught and licked at an escaped bead of blood on my lips. Niall visibly recoiled and I couldn't deny myself the last word, "Ah", I sighed, "It's quite good, nowhere near as enjoyable as a faery though.

Niall's face darkened and his corporeal body slipped away for a second revealing a shining form which radiated heat and light, before he reigned himself in and glared at me. "You go too far Vampire", and he rose to leave. I sighed it had been a well aimed blow but I needed his knowledge, I swallowed my pride.

"Niall, sit, we have things to discuss, I will refrain from any further comments", he looked angry but he sunk back down in to his chair.

"Fine ask your questions, I do not promise you any answers, the less you know of the Fae, the better I feel".

"Fine...I know that you, the Fae that is tend to mature late, what is the usual age?"

He eyed my suspiciously but replied, "For a full blooded Faery it is around 20 years old, for mixed children up to 50 years, the more...magical blood involved the earlier the maturity".

"What happens at maturity?"

"Why do you need to know?" his reply was less hostile and I could see curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Please just answer".

He sighed but continued, "Fine, the young ones begin to experience magical surges, they can not control some of their powers, well not any of them at the start. They go through a lot of...emotional upheavals as their bodies adjust to the magic. The more magic the child the wilder the fluctuations. I will say no more on the matter unless you tell me what this is about. If there is a young faery causing trouble I can assure you they did so unwittingly".

I did not want to tell him about Sookie in the slightest but if he was being honest she could be a danger to those around her and perhaps even to herself. "There is a girl, she is quite young about twenty five maybe twenty six years old. I know she has Fae in her blood and..." I was about to continue when I was cut off quite abruptly

"How do you know she has Fae in her?", his eyes were glowing and he was practically spitting balls of light from around him.

"She was injured", after his little display it was unwise to to tell him I had once tasted her, I could only imagine how the night would descend into madness if that little fact was known. If there was one thing the Fae cared for more than treasure it was their own kind. Niall's calm demeanour fell back into place just as the main arrived. It was as I suspected his dish reeked of garlic. In the small private dining room the smell was actually quite repulsive but I would not allow him to see that he had unsettled me. I forged ahead, "She was also quite upset the other night, her eyes started to glow and crackle, her hair was lashing around and I felt...something surging around me. Actually she looked a lot like you do before you phase into your natural state.

Niall's mouth was a gape his fork frozen halfway to his mouth as I finished my explanation, he looked stunned at my revelation. If I had stunned him his next words floored me.

"Take me to her, NOW!"

.

.

**Niall's POV**

I was understandably hesitant to agree to the meeting but the Viking had been so insistent, even over the phone, I could sense that he would not allow the issue to rest. So I arrived at the restaurant a little before eight wary but prepared for our meeting. The maitre de sat me in a private dining room as requested, I sat down and mused about the possible reasons for his call. More than likely he would want to discuss land purchase in the sacred counties, shares in the synthetic blood market or something equally preposterous. Seeing I was most likely his most receptive contact within the Fae, which wasn't saying much, I had been surprised but not exactly shocked that he should call me. Though his mention of the Fae over the phone had me concerned. Had he found out about our informant? It would be almost impossible to but if anyone would uncover them it would be the Viking, always the _damnaigh_ Viking! It was nearly quarter past eight when my wards alerted me to his presence. I should have known he would arrive late, it would not surprise me if he had done so simply to anger me.

It had been 400 years since our last meeting and the wounds of the encounter were still to fresh. My beautiful daughter, Neala. I felt the tear trickle down my cheek, with a quick twist of my fingers it was gone and I sat silently and waited for him to enter. He came in warily and stood in front of me as I rose. Neither of us said anything as I motioned for us to sit, he chuckled softly at that. We looked at each other for many minutes in silent regard.

The server came in and we placed our orders. I silently chuckled as I ordered the Lacaze, I hoped the garlic bothered him, even if he would never admit. I knew I had got to him when he questioned me about it. I couldn't stop my vindictiveness from leaking into my reply. The conversation quickly spiralled out of control. Each of our grievances were great, the loss of love always is but I drew the line at his reference to the Fae he had taken. I rose to leave, he had offered me no indication of why he had requested I meet him and I was tired of the verbal sparing.

I never thought I would live to see the day when the Viking asked me to stay. I have to admit I was so curious that I sat down before I had fully decided what my decision was.

"Niall, sit, we have things to discuss, I will refrain from any further comments".

"Fine ask your questions, I do not promise you any answers, the less you know of the Fae, the better I feel". It was the truth. Though magical and physically strong, a Vampire was always a danger to us, Eric more so considering his age, cunning and fighting skills.

"Fine...I know that you, the Fae that is, tend to mature late, what is the usual age?"

I eyed him suspiciously but replied, "For a full blooded Faery it is around 20 years old, for mixed children up to 50 years, the more...magical blood the earlier the maturity".

"What happens at maturity?", I saw no harm in his question but was curious as to why he was interested.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Please just answer", I feared I would fall of my chair, I don't think I had ever heard the Viking say please so much in one sitting.

"Fine, the young ones begin to experience magical surges, they can not control some of their powers, well not any of them at the start. They go through a lot of...emotional upheavals as their bodies adjust to the magic. The more magic the child the wilder the fluctuations. I will say no more on the matter unless you tell me what this is about. If there is a young faery causing trouble I can assure you they did so unwittingly".

He paused but sighed and started to give me information, though grudgingly I sensed.

"There is a girl, she is quite young about twenty five maybe twenty six years old. I know she has Fae in her blood and..." I was about to continue when I was cut off quite abruptly

"How do you know she has Fae in her?", I could feel my energy start to leak out, if he had drained her well...I did not see the evening ending peacefully.

"She was injured. She was also quite upset the other night, her eyes started to glow and crackle her hair was lashing around and I felt...something surging around me. Actually she looked a lot like you do before you phase into your energy state".

I felt my mouth fall open at his words but I could not stop the physical response. My mind was in a whirl. The guards around the corner were instantly on alert, the magical bond I had created usually only worked to cloak them but my emotional response was to uncontrolled to be shielded.

"My Prince, do you need us?", came the urgent voice in my mind, already I could feel them ghosting towards the restaurant.

"Ní hea, return to your posts". I felt them comply and I struggled to regain my composure. He knew her. By the gods, how did he know her? What was his relationship to her? I had been trying to construct a meeting with her subtly but now it would seem I had an open invitation sitting right in front of me.

"Take me to her, NOW!", as soon as the words left my mouth I saw him stiffen. Nothing goes as still as a Vampire and it was eerie as every muscle and expression froze, it was like dining with the dead. I did not care what it took, how much I had to offer to him. He would take me to Sookie tonight!

.

.

**Eric's POV**

Who the fuck does he think he is, oh I know full well he is a Prince of the Fae but I don't remember getting the memo, that he was my king! I jumped up and glared at him.

"No".

"You will take me to her now Northman, it is within my rights to ask", Niall's voice dropped to barely a whisper and dripped with menace.

I was getting angrier by the minute, I take back my thought from earlier, my arrogance had nothing on his. "What fucking rights, you have no rights over me Faery", I spat, "I am a Vampire not a sprite, a Munchkin or what ever other being you tend to lord it over. She has nothing to do with you and this meeting is over!". I turned to stride out the door. As I reached for the handle I felt a movement through the air behind me, I side stepped just as a spiral of silver fire whisked past my head, he dare attack me, ATTACK ME! I snarled and darted to the side and drew a small dagger from it's ankle sheath.

"A knife, honestly Northman", Niall scoffed.

I grinned, "Yes Niall a knife, just a small little iron knife", his eyes widened and he stared at it as if hypnotised by it's movements. I jumped forward surprising him, using his inattention to my advantage I flicked my wrist and traced a small cut down his arm digging the tip in slightly at his wrist. Niall let out a guttural sound and fell to the floor. I lent over him and pressed the tip of the knife to his throat, steadily applying more pressure and had the delightful opportunity to watch him squirm.

"I will not hesitate to kill you if you try to stop me again". I straightened up and backed slowly towards the door. I caught the movement this time a subtle flick of his fingers but I couldn't move fast enough to fully avoid the flames. A single tendril brushed against my cheek and I felt a sheet of blood cascade down my cheek to splatter against the marble floor. I howled my rage and closed the gap between us in an instant. Niall was already on his feet, his face deathly pale, his blood welling in the hollow my knife tip had made. His eyes were blazing and crackling with energy and he started to phase, he cast off his form and shimmered before me in a haze of energised fury. I leapt back and crouched low snarling, as my fangs ran down to their utmost. It was almost painful and I felt them brush against my lower lip. Most people will say our fangs are at the longest when we feed, those are the people who have never seen a Vampire in full battle induced blood lust. My fangs were easily an inch and a half long and I was ready to rip his throat out if the opportunity presented itself.

We stood frozen mere metres apart analysing each others weaknesses. We had fought together often enough that we knew the others tactics well. As I feinted left he was already moving right, he lifted his left arm to strike at me but I already knew it would be his right that attacked. Our silent strategical battle could have raged for hours if a number of Fae guards had not burst into the room. I was moving instantly before the door had even fully opened. There were five of them, the elite royal guard by their livery and I had only seconds to act before they took me down. My knife was still in my hand and I gripped the handle with both hands and slashed upwards at one of the guards. I had been aiming to split him in two, I was disappointed when he side stepped my attack at the last minute and all I managed to do was severe his left leg. I hissed and buried the blade in another's chest instead. The blade was pure iron, custom made to be free of all impurities and the guard dropped to the floor, dead the instant the tip nicked his heart. I smiled in satisfaction and made to fly out the door, my feet had already left the ground when I felt the heavy silver chain loop around them, twist up and coil around my shoulder. I fell to the ground with a thud and stifled my screams of agony as the silver burned my neck and shoulder.

"Förrädisk gris!", I hissed as Niall moved into my line of sight. He had come prepared for this, the fact the guards had the chain meant he was planning to attack. He smiled sadly as if I honoured him with my words and in a way I did. It took an excellent opponent to lull me in to security, I cursed myself silently, I should have known better, I should have known him better. One of the guards knelt and placed a silver blade at my throat. So this is what ended my life, I shook my head in disbelief and groaned as the blade sliced into my skin, it was very sharp at least the end would be swift. Would anyone ever believe that I had died by the hands of a Faery in order to protect one of his own kind. Perhaps Pam would. I already knew that my child was on her way having sensed my anger, my pain had only spurred her to run faster, I also knew if she arrived in time that she would die. I was silently commanding her to turn around now, all I received in return was a stubborn and resounding NO! I sighed just like Aalis, she fought against my call.

I huffed out a sigh and turned to glare at Niall, he was looking at the blade and then at the guard holding it. His lips thinned and I waited for the order that would end me. I closed my eyes, I had no desire for my last sight on Earth to be my enemy. Instead I thought of Sookie.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N Please review!**

**.**

**Translations:**

_**.**_

F**örrädisk gris** – Treacherous pig

**.**

**Ní hea - **No

**.**

**damnaigh – **damn

.

.

**Also a bit of trivia:**

**A bottle of 1978 Montrachet (****1978 Domaine Leflaive Chevalier-Montrachet) is from France, ****Burgundy to be exact. It is a Chardonnay and ****will set you back about $24000 US a bottle or $5000 a glass**

**.**

**Orthrus (also know as Orthos, Orthros and Orphus) is the brother of Cerberus, a ferocious ****triple headed dog (they are both noted in Greek and Roman mythology ). The offspring of Echidna (known as the 'Mother of all Monsters') and Typhoeus (or Typhon), Orthrus is almost always depicted as having two heads. **

**.**

**Lough Gur (Irish: Loch Gair) in is a lake in County Limerick, Ireland near the town of Bruff. Long thought to be a magical place, Lough Gur has archaeological evidence confirming it has been settled for up to 5000 years. Some regard the Lough Gur itself to be a portal to Tír na nÓg (Land of Youth) and it's thought this is where the Sidhe dwell (thought, by some, to be the descendants of the Tuatha Dé Danann). The Sidhe and Fae are thought by some to be comparable to each other. Others claim they (the Sidhe and Fae) simply had a close relationship to each other and shared certain lands.**

**This is simply my understanding of what I have written, I was researching a suitably 'magical' place in Ireland and Lough Gur came up. In my research this is what I have come to understand but there is a lot of information out there so feel free to explore it for yourselves. It can be contradictory and confusing, have fun :)**

**.**

**.**

**Aalis meaning 'noble, exalted' it's origins lie in Old German (some suggest France as a possibility also).**

**.**

**.**

**Neala (Origins: Irish) female version of Neal/Niall meaning 'champion'.**


	11. Chapter 11 Stakes and Groans

**A/N Hello everyone :) Long time no post, I know I know I promised a week and the last time I posted was well um was wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy to long ago. I hadn't actually realised it was quite so long. With school, health issues and a few other things time just gets away from me. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter it was half written from about 5 weeks ago and actually took a bit of a turn in the end.**

**.**

**.**

**As always please review, I'm having review withdrawls and I guess that tells me I should post more often. Also thank you to the people who PM'd me to see what was up. I can definitely say you spurred me to write.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dead at Dawn**

**Chapter 11 – Stakes and Groans**

**.**

**.**

**Niall's POV**

The Viking lay prone upon the ground completely at my mercy, I could end him now swiftly, which was perhaps better than he deserved or I could do it slowly and watch him suffer. He glared at me, his blue eyes ablaze with hatred but just as quickly he shut them and I was shocked to see a smile play around the corners of his lips as he waited for his death. This was not an enemy that would beg for your mercy as so many others did, he would wait and not make a sound as death stalked him and ended him as he had done to so many before. I pondered the current situation and had to admit I was intrigued. Eric never did anything for anyone, except maybe his children and a few close personal acquaintances and yet here he was protecting a Fae child from me. My Kin, I wondered if he knew what she was to me if he would still die for her. I closed my eyes and huffed out a great breath of air. I would spare him this time and prayed to the Gods I did not come to regret my decision later. I reasoned that my act of mercy would ease the transition for Sookie, they obviously had some kind of relationship. The truth be told though, I was painfully aware that at one point in our skirmish he could have ended me. 1639 long years ended in an instant with the flick of a five inch blade. Yet he had stayed his hand and denied his desire for my blood. He had honoured our agreement, made so many years ago and I would as well. I would not let it be known, even to myself, that a Vampire had more honour than a Prince of the Fae.

"Release him"

"Mo Thiarna? An bhfuil tú cinnte?", one of the guards ventured.

I waved my hand imperiously and the blade was withdrawn and the chain unravelled. Eric pulled himself into a sitting position and grabbed his royalty blend and started to drink deeply. The wounds began to heal themselves almost instantly. We were still holding the same positions when the door flew open and a young blonde woman hurled herself into the room hissing wildly. It would have been comical, she was so petite and attractive, if she hadn't been brandishing two iron swords and wearing an expression which would have felled weaker men. The guards formed a protective semi circle around me and started to inch towards her.

"Pam, enough, everything is fine just a mild misunderstanding between two old acquaintances", Eric said, the girl straightened up and threw the swords down at his side and started to check his wounds, well attempted to as he pushed her back roughly but not before she kissed him tenderly on the cheek. She sat back on her haunches and sniffed, then mumbled something which sounded distinctly like "Fucking Faeries". I was shocked to see that her eyes looked rimmed with red a second later they were clear and glaring at me with a look of utter contempt. My imagination was playing tricks on me perhaps.

"Your child I presume", I said looking at Eric. He was on his feet and looked to be healed completely. He nodded and turned back to her.

"Leave" I commanded the guards, they all nodded and backed out of the room reluctantly.

"We should go before it's to late, we need to see the child tonight".

"What child?" asked Pam looking from Eric to me.

"It would appear we have a meeting with our friend", replied Eric.

"Our friend? You mean?" Pam questioned. Eric simply nodded and headed out the doors.

I frowned at the term 'friend' and couldn't help but wonder what exactly Sookie meant to these Vampires.

.

.

**Eric's POV**

Standing was painful to say the least, with all the injuries I had taken in the past three days, even my body was struggling to heal completely.

"_Master are you ok?"_

"_I am fine...fucking pissed off but fine", _I was gaining strength and healing further by the minute but my anger was threatening to overwhelm me. I wanted to rip Niall apart and feast on his blood and begin my hunt for the rest of his entourage. Pam interrupted my musings with the one question I did not have the answer to.

"_Mmmhmm, what is going on? Why are we going to see Sookie?_

"_Niall knows her, I am almost sure of it. He demanded to see her straight away and I objected to his manner and request"._

Pam smirked at me before glaring at Niall her fangs running down just a bit.

"_I don't trust him, I don't want him near Sookie. By the way she called for you, she sounded...distressed?"._

My child had certainly become attached to Sookie, more attached than I had ever seen. I wondered if she was secretly in love with Sookie. If she was it would cause a lot of problems. I was to worried about Sookie now though to question her. It did not bode well for the rest of the evening if Sookie was already upset, she was hard to predict when her emotions took hold.

"_I don't want him near her either but he will not stop his search for her now. He has concrete information about her, if he did not have it already. At least this way we can be involved and watch him"._

"Niall, I will go on ahead and inform the girl of your request to meet her".

Niall paused and looked angrily at me for a minute before replying,

"It is hardly a request Northman, I will see her with or without your assistance. Your co operation will simply speed up the process".

"What process would that be", I replied eyeing him intently.

Niall huffed a sigh, "It was simply a turn of phrase".

I did not believe him, not for a second. The sneaky bastard was hiding something, something big and it would affect Sookie's life in ways I did not care to imagine. One thing was certain though, Sookie needed help and guidance in respect to her Fae magic. I seethed at not being able to provide her with all the information she might need and in this reality it left Niall as the person to turn to.

"I am still going to her first, she will not appreciate the arrival of so many people at her home unannounced. As a sign of good faith", I sneered a little at this point, really he deserved to have his limbs alleviated from his body for his treachery, "I will leave Pam with you. I will require at least three hours and then I will contact you".

"Fine, you have your three hours".

"_Watch him closely and leave at the first sign of treachery", _I sent to Pam and she nodded imperceptibly.

I flew out the door and did not relish the task in front of me.

.

.

**Pam's POV**

I watched as Eric flew out the door, I could sense his worry, no doubt over having to tell Sookie she would be expecting company whether she wanted it or not. I grinned at that conversation and wished I was there to watch. Instead I was babysitting a fucking faery and not just any faery. Prince Niall himself.

I was sifting through my knowledge of him. He was old, very powerful, a skilled fighter, cunning, devious and ruthless. He was attractive, as most faeries are, even if he was a little long in the tooth for my liking, not to mention the wrong gender. He was watching me as intently as I was him.

He cleared his throat, "So you are Eric's child, when were you made?"

His voice held an unmistakable sneer when he said made, as if the process which turned me into a vampire made me less formidable or noble than him.

"I was born in 1785 and met my Master in 1803". I saw no reason not to answer his questions it was common knowledge that I was Eric's child and any cunning Supe, and there was no doubt that the Fae were cunning, would already have access to Compton's database.

"So you have been a vampire for over 200 years".

I nodded briskly. He was fishing for information, sooner or later he would reveal what he was after. He stood staring at me still and I could see him resign himself to some course of action. He settled into a chair and looked, pleased yet hesitant. Silent alarm bells started ringing in my head and I started to eye the door and window and decide which would make for an easier escape.

"The girl, the one Eric has gone to, is she knowledgeable about the Supe community?". I stared at him, I was not some newly made vampire I would give him nothing.

"Please, tell me something of Sookie, I need more information before I meet her...please". I looked at him he had dropped Sookie's name into the conversation so casually that it could not have been a mistake. My fingers were already typing the message and hitting send before he finished his sentence.

At least Eric would be better informed. I needed to get out of here and get to both him and Sookie as soon as possible. Sookie needed to be moved and quickly before Niall and his hoard of faeries could descend upon her home. I looked towards the door as the Fae guard re-entered the room and tensed to spring out the window. My chances of leaving peacefully were diminishing by the second. I could possibly meet my final death here and I shuddered internally at the thought. I was edging slowly towards the door, all I needed was a second of inattention and I would be gone before they noticed. I might not be an 'old' vampire but I was fast and the only one in the room which posed a threat to me was Niall. I twitched towards the door and felt the silver cuff close around my wrist and snap shut. I gritted my teeth as I fell to my knees. The silver burning at my wrist biting deeper into my flesh as the skin smoked and blackened.

"I apologise my Dear but I can not let you go", and with that the knife plunged into my chest.

.

.

**Eric's POV**

I landed in Sookie's yard and moved to dial her phone. It was still painful to remember the way she had rescinded my invitation and the events which happened afterwards. A blur of movement on the porch caught my eye and I crouched low as I surveyed the surrounding area. I relaxed my stance in the next instant as a small blonde figure crashed into my arms and curled her body around mine. It was to my surprise that she managed to shift me and gravity exerted it's will and pulled us to the ground, Sookie landing on top of me with a small thud.

"Oh Eric, I'm so sorry for everything", she sobbed into my chest, "I'm so glad you came tonight I didn't think I could wait. Did you get my message or did Pam tell you I called? Oh, how is Pam after last night?"

"Sookie...shh, everything is fine", I replied soothingly as I rubbed small comforting circles on her lower back. No matter how dire the situation I could not deny my awareness of her body as it pressed up against mine. She shifted her weight slightly to snuggle closer to me and my fangs ran down at the feel of her and I shuddered slightly. Sookie looked up at me her bright blue eyes glistening with tears and she smiled shyly at me.

"I am really happy your here".

"I was on my way I wanted to talk to you about something", I did not want to tell her about Niall so I shifted the conversation back to her message.

"Pam said you called and sounded upset and you said you left a message. What has happened?"

"Oh it was nothing really it's probably really silly but I had a dream and Bill was in it and he killed me and I got so scared. In the end he threw something at me a card with a tower on it and then, then there was this woman's voice, she was so warm and kind and she handed me another card and when I woke up er...well I threw up but when I came back into my room the card was there...I mean it was really there".

At this point Sookie stopped talking and started sobbing again. Her dream was a concern, not the part about Bill though I felt rage flow through me at the thought of his torture, whether real or not his violations of the past were enough to warrant the revenge I had in store for him. The card on the other hand was another story entirely. I looked down at her hand and saw it clutched in her fist. I prised it from her grip and looked at it intently. Ah wonderful tarot, I had been around long enough to see the development of many of the modern, well modern to me, esoteric practises. I knew the card 'The Fool'. I viewed it as a comfort after the horror of what she had endured in the dream. The fact that the tower card had been shown was of more concern. I knew the rough definition, it represented sudden and sometimes explosive change and I could not ignore the fact that it tied in exactly to the situation we now found ourselves facing. I pondered the source of the voice. It could be a Goddess, to be honest it could be any number of beings. I knew to little of Sookie's past, her families origins. I doubted she was even human at times. I was not used to such thoughts, worrying for another being, other than my child, was a foreign concept.

"Eric is everything ok?", Sookie whispered looking at me.

I chuckled, she was so sweet and undeniably innocent to many of the world's evils and I would be the one to bring them to her attention. I frowned at the thought I wanted nothing more than to keep Sookie safe, protect her and yet my presence would always put her in danger, make her a target. I shook off that depressing realisation and grinned at her instead.

"Why would I not be ok lover, I have you in the perfect position".

Sookie laughed a little through her tears and slid lightly against me, I growled a little at the sensation and pulled her tighter against me. Her tears had stopped and I was more than shocked when she whispered in my ear "Come on let's go inside".

.

.

**Sookie's POV**

I was so happy that Eric had come. He had come for me and everything would be ok. I laughed silently at my own naivety but it didn't stop me from hoping it was true. When he had called me lover I didn't even object, in fact I acknowledged that I quite liked the term. I found Eric's presence incredibly soothing in the face of so much uncertainty. I had whispered for us to go inside but had not expected the reaction I had when he gripped me to him and started up the stairs. I had thought he would protest and try and keep me in my compromising position a little longer. My face was tucked in to the crook of his neck and his scent was engulfing me and while it sounds strange I found his smell intoxicating. It was masculine, the scent of his cologne beckoning me closer, I sniffed as lightly as I could and identified the scent, hmm BOSS in motion. Suddenly I was tired, tired of fighting my desire for Eric, tired of fighting my growing feelings for him and just plain tired of the emotional energy I exerted in fending off his advances. I leaned in closer and gently pressed my lips to his neck. He faltered in his stride slightly but continued up the stairs. I huffed slightly it would seem I was a little to subtle, I frowned but gathered my nerves. I wanted this, I wanted Eric. I leaned in closer and whispered into his ear,

"Do you think we could get inside a little faster", I finished my sentence off my nipping playfully at his earlobe.

I was suddenly on the bed with a giant and very horny looking Viking looming over me. Eric leaned back slightly and looked at me. It was almost as if he was debating whether to go ahead or not and I felt instantly self concious and stupid. I went to leap off the bed and run from the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Well you don't seem like you want to um...well I mean you didn't really seem inter...", I was cut off by his lips being pressed against mine. His lips were so cool yet they sent rivers of liquid fire coursing through my veins. I moaned as Eric kissed along my jaw and grazed his fangs across my throat. He picked me up so quickly I wouldn't be surprised if I had whiplash. His large hands gripped under my legs and wrapped me around his waist, with a vampire quick spin I was slammed into the wall and was being kissed me with a wild abandon I wouldn't have thought him capable of. The logical side of my brain started to scream that this was Eric Northman, much like our last encounter. The difference was this time I decided to listen to my body and not my head and I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me, deepening our kiss. I heard him moan into my mouth as I crushed my body against him and twisted my fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth roughly against mine. I licked along his bottom lip before wrapping my tongue around each of his fangs in turn.

'This is insane' I thought again 'what the hell am I doing! This is Eric...Eric fucking Northman! What am I expecting to happen here, well apart from the obvious. Ah I should say something tell him no tell him to stop'. Unfortunately this mental dialogue seemed to be the extent of my resistance and I wasn't impressed with my will power, what would Gran think if she could see me now. The thought of Gran was enough to sober me for a minute and lift the lust filled stupor I was in.

"Eric...maybe we should stop!"

"Shh Sookie, it is fine I have you" he purred into my ear before nipping at it playfully. Honestly he had me, that was the problem wasn't it? Did I really want Eric to have me, to have all of me. What did I want from him exactly. While trying to come to grips with the emotions and sensations running through me Eric continued to move against me and I suddenly became aware of his hand trailing up my body popping each button off my blouse, causing little thuds to echo through the silent room as each one hit the wooden floor. His every motion was tortuously slow allowing me all the time in the world to protest but when I felt his cool fingers brush along the length of my stomach I hissed sharply and all my intentions of stopping him in his tracks flew out the window. He smirked at my reaction and brought his hand to my chest gently stroking along my lacy bra before gripping it in the centre and twisting it sharply. My breasts freed suddenly from their confines bounced forward and his mouth was on my right nipple instantly teasing it with his cool tongue, shooting an incredible heat straight down to my centre.

I couldn't deny my feelings any longer, not even to myself, I wanted Eric wanted him more than I had ever desired anything before. My whole body was screaming for his touch, his tongue, his...I moaned loudly as his fangs grazed along my nipple.

"Eric" I said staring down at him

"Sookie I told you it is fine but I will stop if that is what you desire", he looked mightily frustrated as he said the last words. I nearly laughed and agreed just to avoid admitting my desire for him but if I didn't go for it now I doubted if I would ever gather my courage enough to say what I was about to.

"No"

He looked at me more intently and his sapphire eyes gleamed with an emotion so intense it took my breath away.

"Eric I want you...all of you, NOW!" the last word was pushed from my mouth through gritted teeth as I was moved at vampire speed across the room and laid prone on the bed with 250lbs of rock hard vampire pressing down on me and when I say rock hard I mean everything was rock hard. Eric's lips were everywhere at once, one minute on my mouth, then my neck, his tongue then trailing down my side leaving an intense icy tingling in it's wake. My body was being whipped into a frenzy by a master and my underwear was soaking wet with my arousal. I knew Eric could smell it, sense it, hell he could probably feel it and I didn't care I just wanted some part of him in me now. My breath was coming in gasps, my pulse was racing and I felt like I was going to explode. All my silent pleas were answered as his hands found my hips and ripped my panties from me, I experienced a second of regret for the loss of my new underwear set but decided quickly it was worth the loss. Eric must have sensed my feeling of regret because he paused momentarily before I tilted my hips up and begged him not to stop, well at least I think I did, whatever I said caused him to redouble his efforts immediately and I felt his tongue trail down past my navel. I tensed in anticipation as he ran his tongue along my slit gently parting my folds with his fingers before licking upwards and flicking lightly across my clit. I moaned the sensation was so intense I thought I might pass out, I had never felt anything so pleasurable before.

Eric's hands gripped under my legs stroking up my thigh, reaching up to squeeze my hips and his cool tongue drew lazy circles around my clit. He lay his hand firmly on my stomach holding me in place as his other hand moved down to brush gently against my opening, without any warning he suddenly thrust two fingers into my core and my hips bucked wildly against his hand as I reached down twisting my fingers in his hair instinctively pulling him down tighter against me. It still wasn't enough though I wanted more of him, my whole body was on fire and he was relentless his tongue flicking across my clit while his fingers moved in and out of me at vampire speed. I started to shudder as I felt my muscles clench and an intense warmth spread throughout my body in anticipation of what was to come, I gasped as his tongue changed direction and licked down my slit before flicking against my clit again once...twice...three times and I exploded. My body was shaking, uncontrollable tremors running from head to toe, my hands clenched at the sheets and I heard them rip apart under me, coloured lights danced across my vision as I felt myself struggling to hold onto conciousness. Eric was already kissing his way up my stomach and I sighed in satisfaction.

.

.

**Eric's POV**

Sookie was the epitome of beauty, she was laid out beneath me like a goddess, her golden locks fell in tangled curls framing her beautiful face. Her chest rose and fell rapidly in time with her breathing and her eyes were hooded and glazed with equal parts of satisfaction and desire. I was pleased she was satisfied but she had seen nothing yet and I was more than ready to show her as much pleasure as I could, which was considerable.

I kissed my way slowly up her stomach and licked up her neck. Her scent called to me, bathed me in it's beauty and sweetness. She smelt like apples, the sun and tangerine. Mixed with the enticing scent of Sookie was her arousal and I was drowning in her as I pressed myself against her and pushed in slowly. Inch by inch I slipped in to her, the heat was amazing, her softness enveloped me and I let out a groan as I slid in to her to the hilt. Sookie moaned then gasped as I filled her, her eyes scrunched up against the pain as she felt my full size for the first time, she writhed beneath me and her walls clenched around my cock with the strength of a clamp as I started to rock with more force. The faster I went the more she moaned, the more she moaned the faster I went it was a sensual cycle which promised an explosive ending.

"Faster...ugh Eric please faster", she moaned and I growled as her words stirred the animal within me. I wanted to fuck her, bite her, possess her but I forced myself to go slowly, for our first time. I was vicious, cunning and in control but these were not aspects that Sookie needed to see, not now...maybe never. It would take a lot of effort to keep my duties and life as Sheriff from impacting upon her but I would do it, if I had to. I was shaken from my thoughts by an increase in Sookie's moans and a more forceful thrusting of her hips. She was so close and I hungered for her body as much as I did her blood. The memory of her taste was enough to bring me to an almost abrupt ending. She started to clench around me and I moved my fangs to her neck. As soon as she felt them her eyes fluttered and she hissed out "Yesss!", it was all the invitation I needed and I bit into her neck, the skin yielding to my fangs like a hot knife through butter. Her blood welled up in the small punctures and I started to suck languidly as the sweet taste of her filled my mouth. She was perfect in every way. Her scent, her taste, her body and I craved to drain her dry and make her mine forever but all to soon I could sense I had taken enough. I resisted for a second and took one last long pull and felt her start to cum again. As she let out a piercing scream of ecstasy a swirling haze of blue flame shot out from her sides and twisted into lazy coils in front of my eyes a rushing sound of melodic words that I didn't understand swirled in my mind and intense pleasure shot through me from Sookie as our bodies melded in one swift moment.

She smiled up at me and opened her mouth to speak. In the next instant though I was blinded by pain and rolled off her quickly. I gasped it was if someone was skewering my insides with a stake. Pam! It was Pam and I opened our bond fully just as a fresh wave of pain hit me and then the bond went blank. I hissed and my fangs ran down and the realisation that my child had died hit me. Sookie was beside me her eyes wide and fearful as her hands fluttered uselessly at my side.

"Oh my god, Eric are you ok? She sobbed and I gripped her to me just as several loud pops reverberated throughout the room.

"I would advise you to release my Granddaughter now Northman!", Niall thundered and a silver knife was held against my throat.


	12. Chapter 12 Love Thy Enemy

**A/N:**

**Ah good reader's welcome back. Better late than never, it's a poor excuse but the many reasons I have for not updating would be enough to give you all a headache. Trust me they give me one half the time. A short chapter to get back into the swing of things. A lot of 'in your head' thought and consideration. It won't be as long till the next update as it is already started.**

.

.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character's or Harry Potter. I really wish I did though the money would be nice :p**

.

.

**Dead At Dawn**

**Chapter 12 – Love Thy Enemy**

.

.

**Eric's POV**

The blade pressing against my throat bought my attention back to the situation and away from the pain of Pam's death. The biting pain of the silver against my throat hurt but it was nothing compared to the sense of loss that swept through me. I had told Pam to get out if things started to go bad, she was more than capable of escape or defending herself but it would seem that I had once again been misguided in my strategy. I also couldn't help but ponder the fact that my "relationship" with Sookie was causing brushes with my final death to become more frequent. I chuckled to myself over that realisation. How fitting, Sookie my little angel of death, death often comes in the most beguiling of disguises and she was no exception to the rule. The nervous shuffling of the Fae guard shifted my attention away from my philosophical pondering, they were tense their every action spoke of deep unease. I could only assume that it was my presence that was putting them on edge but they were of no concern to me at present.

It was Niall that my attention was focused on and his words rang through my mind like a siren. His words signalled danger and their insistent repeating was grating upon my consciousness more by the second. He had said Granddaughter. No no no no! I pulled Sookie's body closer to mine as I denied the truth. I had known she was of Fae lineage but I would never have considered she belonged to one of the royal lines and out of all the possibilities Niall's was the last one I would have chosen for her. It was almost as if I was trapped in a bad version of that Shakespearean play, Romeo and Juliet. Star crossed lovers yes, but with both families capable of ripping the other to shreds if they so desired.

"Who's?", I hissed.

Niall's eye sparkled and I knew he was savouring this moment, he paused dramatically, he always was a showy bastard and I knew he was enjoying holding this information over me.

"Neala's".

That one little word was enough to make me loosen my hold on Sookie slightly. Sookie was genetically one of my greatest enemies. The many years of hatred, lost companions and destruction of things and people I cared for was screaming at me to snap her neck and be done with it. That action would cause me pain, the kind of emotional pain I had not dealt with for centuries but it would be brief. Killing her would bring my final death to me swiftly, as sure as if I had signed the death warrant myself. I closed my eyes and debating my next move. In all my years I had never hesitated, never questioned destroying my enemies, only this time I loved my enemy.

.

.

**Sookie's POV**

I was panicking there was no other word for it. Eric's pain was scaring the shit out of me. I had never seen him in pain. I had seen him shot, broken and bloody but I had never seen him fall to his knees and scream. His scream was what scared me the most, it was almost an admission of weakness, a weakness that I never suspected lay within him. I realised that I viewed Eric as a protector and seeing him brought to his knees signalled that there was no hope for me if Eric could not face it.

There was a series of loud pops and a sword was in place across Eric's throat before I even registered the presence of the others. I swear if they hadn't started talking I would have assumed I lost my mind. It was like a Harry Potter movie with all the apparating going on. I could feel shock setting in, it's icy fingers plucking at my limbs and I shivered, suddenly grateful that I was wrapped in Eric's arms. Even with the sword at his throat he seemed calm, his previous display of pain and anguish all but forgotten and hidden behind the indifferent expression he now wore.

"Who's", Eric hissed out his gaze locked upon the leader of the group of, well I don't actually know what they are.

"Neala's", was the answering reply and I felt Eric's grip on me loosen slightly and his eyes slid shut. I felt like screaming at them all. Who the fuck was Neala? Who the fuck were these things in my room? How did they get here? Why were they here? Why had Eric screamed out? Why was there a sword at his throat? What the hell was going on? I could feel my temper rising I hated being in the dark and these arsehole Supes were always acting all superior it was getting on my nerves. It was almost as if I didn't warrant any attention, oh no, no one concern yourself with the pitiful little human. But this was my house and there was no way I was letting a bunch of uppity Super naturals dictate terms in my home!

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?", I said loudly to the room. Anyone was welcome to answer, I just wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"Sookie, shh, everything is fine", Eric murmured into my ear.

"Don't shush me Eric, this is my house, my room to be more precise and I want to know why I suddenly have eight...um, eight things standing in it". I pushed away from him roughly and glared down at him. The majority of the people, for lack of a better term angled themselves toward me hands flying to the hilts of their weapons but the tall man in the centre simply stared at me for a second before throwing his head back and laughing. Oh that was it nobody laughs at me in my own home while threatening my, well my Eric and gets away with it. My anger bubbled over and without a second thought about my actions I shot across the room, I was quick still, very quick with all the vampire blood I had consumed lately and took the guard by surprise as I cocked back my fist before smashing it into the laughing man's face.

The whole room stood frozen for a second after the resounding thud my fist made against his jaw. Everyone stared at me, the guards eyes narrowed and weapons were drawn in a flourish of movement and swords were crossed across my throat and pointed into my back and sides, Eric groaned softly but I was sure I saw the corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smile, I was still in front of the once laughing man. His eyes were narrowed and glowing, his jaw was bruising before my eyes a sickly purple colour spreading across his once flawless face. I snickered softly at his look of consternation, serves him right, the smug bastard. If I was going to die I wasn't going to do it begging him for forgiveness. I took a deep breath and locked eyes with him awaiting my fate.

.

.

**Niall's POV**

Her fist connecting with my jaw had startled me. She moved so quickly that her physical boundary appeared slightly blurred to the naked eye. She should not have been so fast, she wasn't mature enough to have fully grown into her physical capabilities but there she was shooting across the room all anger and resentment rolled into one little package.

When I first laid eyes on her I was annoyed to see her in the vampires arms. She was Fae she should not be cowering in anyone's arms, much less a vampires. It was disgusting and demeaning and the thought of her in wrapped in the dead man's embrace sickened me. When she had yelled at him though I felt a surge of pride wash over me, swiftly followed by anger when my laughter had goaded her to action. 'How dare she?' one part of me was questioning the other part of my mind was admiring her spirit and also comparing her to the rest of the Brigant clan. I took in her physical appearance for the first time as she locked eyes with me, standing straight and brave as a warrior. I was dimly aware of the actions of my guards in the background of course they had reacted to protect me and now where simply awaiting my instructions. In the midst of them all was Sookie.

She was short but that would change soon. At present she stood at about 5'6 I would expect her to grow a further 4" to 6" over the coming months. Her eyes were an enchanting shade of forget me not blue and sparkled in the dim light of the room. Her hair was blonde like her mother's and curled around her shoulders. She was very beautiful, she was almost the splitting image of her mother before her twenty second cycle when she matured. I glanced over her again this time reading her solas draíochtúil . I took a step back as her faery self shone out of her like a beacon. How she had ever managed to stay hidden and appear normal among this pathetic human settlement I would never know. She exuded a shimmery silver light which pulsed and swirled like a beacon. It fanned over me warming me in it's embrace. It also gave me insight into her nature; she was kind and caring, fiery, quick tempered, fiercely loyal and stubborn. A Brigant through and through. She was so like her mother it was almost heartbreaking. It should have been different, I thought shaking my head, it all should have been different. Never should this tangled web of deceit stretched on for so long. Her Mother should be here, well not here exactly but at this moment it should be a Mother's hand guiding her.

I reached out for her I wanted to hold her, to tell her everything, welcome her home but at my movement she tensed and leaned back as far as the blades at her throat would allow. I frowned, she didn't trust me, did her heart not recognise her kin, had being with these humans blinded her so much to her own kind. It would be a long journey to gain her trust and the time of athrú was fast approaching. She had so much to learn in such a short period of time a failure to do so could result in her death. Sighing I sent to the guards to relax there stance and cover the vampire, I would handle the girl.

I looked at Eric then, his face was impassive, the mask he had perfected over the years was in place and no hint of thought was showing. There was no point trying to get a read on him magically, a vampire was a dead void, a red haze of killer instinct and destruction and nothing more. Staring at him harder was pointless but he raised his gaze to mine and smirked. He knew things I did not and I did not care for the situation.

"If he makes any move kill him", I said aloud to the guard holding the blade. In response Eric's smirk grew larger, that one was never cowed by an idle threat. Turning my gaze back to Sookie I whispered the word's which change her life.

"Come Granddaughter, sit with me, we have much to discuss".

.

.

**A/N**

**I am a review junky, it's ok I can admit it, please review.**

**Thank you to long term reader's who have come back, new reader's and the wonderful people who still had the faith to add this story over the last few month's even with the lack of updates :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Deaths Embrace

**A/N See not as long a wait as last time but yes still to long :( **

.

.

Dead At Dawn

Chapter 13 – Death's Embrace

.

.

.

**Sookie's POV**

I stared at the tale stranger, I was at a complete loss for words. He just looked calmly back at me waiting for me to accommodate his request, well that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"Look Sir, I don't know who you are but you and your retinue need to leave my house now!", I told the tall stranger sternly giving his entourage of scowling statues a glare. Really I'm your 'Grandfather' indeed. It bought the scene of Star Wars to mind where Darth Vader says 'I am your Father'. This guy was obviously off his rocker, one my Grandfather was dead, two I don't pop in and out of places and three...well I can't think of a third reason at this very moment but I'm sure there's a damn good one. It was just my luck to get confronted with another crazy Supe. First the Maenad, then Lorena and the Weres and now tall and poppy over there.

"Oh and while your exiting if you wouldn't mind removing your goons holding my, um...my friend", I added in casually and turned my back on him.

'Please leave, please leave, please leave' I started chanting silently. It was just all too much, to many things had changed in the last few days. I was no longer with Bill, I had been beaten, taken Pam's blood, had a truly freaky nightmare, woken up to find things weren't always so black and white with reality and what might be the most important change, I had slept with Eric and it was good, ok good was an understatement it was fucking mind blowing. Of course the post coital bliss hadn't lasted long before he was screaming out on the floor and being held at knife point, anything different would have been breaking this golden streak of crazy that my life seemed to be in.

"I do not believe that you are in any position to be ordering me out of your residence Granddaughter, I am family after all. Whether you choose to pay attention or not is up to you entirely but you will sit and let me say my piece. As for your friend he will remain in his current position for as long as I choose", The man replied before seating himself gracefully into the armchair and indicating for me to sit opposite him on the edge of the bed.

Who the hell does he think he is, this is my damn house and he has no right to be telling me wha...

"Hush child your _draíochta _might as well be battering me with a wooden club for all the noise it is causing you are giving me a headache", I stared at him, my what?, "Back to the topic at hand, I am your blood, your kin, your Grandfather, my name is Niall you may call me that until you accept our bond and choose a more suitable endearment".

"Not your highness then", I heard Eric sneer. The man, Niall, glared at him over my shoulder but didn't voice a denial.

"Look, Niall", his name sounded so familiar, warm no not warm, prickly, like when you almost remember something and it is tickling your brain with it's presence.

"I'll let you say your bit but then you have to leave. It's obvious I can't make you leave but you WILL let Eric sit beside me or you can get the hell out of here right now and take your explanations with you", I glared at him challenging him to refuse.

I knew he wouldn't, he really believed what he was saying and he wouldn't be denied his opportunity to speak, he didn't disappoint. With a quick nod at the guards holding Eric they withdrew their blades and allowed him to walk over and sit beside me. Just his presence and proximity made me feel protected and warm and I scooted closer to him relishing the contact. I didn't miss the look of disapproval flash across Niall's face and I frowned at him in return.

He cleared his throat and averted his eyes and I thought he looked uncomfortable with the situation he found himself in, he composed himself and took a deep breath. "I ask you only two things, allow me to finish my story before you ask any questions of me and secondly do not touch the vampire". I felt Eric's anger at the demand wash over me, a wave of hatred and disgust. I turned to look at him and noticed that his fangs had run out and he was giving Niall a look which could have melted rock. I had seen Eric angry before but I had never seen him thirsting to bring about the destruction of another being. His face was scary, alien in it's beauty and severity and it only increased my desire for him. _Oh Jesus I'm sick seriously he goes all homicidal and I'm over here getting horny. _My emotions must of hit Eric then because he broke his gaze from Niall's and turned to look at me. His eyes were a clear glacial blue and were burning, not with hate as before, but with lust, longing, desire and another emotion I had never seen in his eyes before which I couldn't place. His gaze travelled down from my eyes over my body and it was so intense that it was as if his fingers were caressing my skin. I felt my face redden as I realised my breathing had hitched and he smirked in satisfaction at my reaction. Eric turned and locked eyes with Niall again and the steely gaze and hateful grimace settled back across his face. I wanted to reach out to him, I wanted to give him the same feeling of calmness and contentment which he gave me. But I couldn't even as part of me wanted to soothe Eric's boiling rage my desire for this night to be over was greater. I wanted things to go back to normal and I really wanted to talk to Eric about what had happened between us. So instead of following my heart, I looked Niall in the eye and gave a nod. He smiled and nodded back before leaning back into the chair.

.

.

**Niall's POV**

I was pleased to see she was complying. She looked tense and unhappy but at least she had moved a small distance away from the Vampire. I had nearly gagged when she smiled and shifted closer to him. The sight of their legs and shoulders touching had incited an anger in me I hadn't felt for years, I almost gave the silent order which would have ended his cursed life. Having Sookie know the truth though was more important that satisfying my need to see the Vampire writhing in agony, I also felt that his disposal would not allow Sookie and I to forge ahead with our relationship. She needed to know what was ahead of her, she needed to understand her past and the past of her people and for that she needed me. To long had she been left in this squalor having to interact with these lower lifeforms. Of course sometimes there was a human of worth but they were few and far between and having thoroughly checked this town, I had no doubt that each and every inhabitant was barely worth spitting on.

"Our race is a long lived and noble species. A lot of what I tell you is our past in very basic terms, you lack the essential background knowledge to fully comprehend many of the terms I will use but in time you will come to understand. Your history begins with your Mother, my daughter Neala. She was very beautiful, you resemble her in many ways, you are shorter at present but that will change in a few months, perhaps a year if it takes a bit longer but that is of little interest now. Your mother was not only beautiful on the outside she was a loving and kind woman who befriended an array of people from many walks of life, I admit I felt this was often to her detriment as she often found herself in difficult or compromising positions but she never heeded my words of warning. Your Mother and I were very happy we lived together in the Lake counties of Éire with your Grandmother, Bridget. As you have probably already deduced I and my companions are not human, though there are physical resemblances between our two species there are a few distinguishing features, we are nearly always taller and slimmer in appearance. As well as pointed ears we also possess a strength comparable to that of an older Vampire. While using that analogy leaves me with a bitter taste in my mouth it is probably one of the few comparisons you can understand".

"Our people are the Fae relations to the Sidhe` we dwell in many places on this plane and others. We have our own lands but many of us dwell in what you may know as Ireland. We prefer the quieter regions of this planet, Scandinavia, regions of the Northern US and Canada. We are a long lived race, our average lifespan is...well it is considerable, I will tell you the exact span in human years in a more private setting. We are a magical race, you have already seen our ability to 'pop' or _taistil solais_ as it is known among the Fae, we have other abilities of course, again I will discuss them with you later", out the corner of my eye I could see Eric roll his eyes. Damn Vampire he knew as much about the Fae as I knew about Vampires, I would not allow Sookie's first memory of our people to be sullied by his presence though. Undead filth, that was what he was, that was what his whole species was.

"In the human year of 1065 a war broke out which spanned across many races. Sides were picked, battle lines were drawn and we found ourselves pitted against Vampires, not for the first time either. The War was called the battle of Eonus each group of participants were looking for a more peaceful way of life..."

"That is an untruth Niall", Eric hissed, "and even you must admit that. If you are telling this 'story' have the decency to tell it correctly. The battle was about land and power as most wars are. It was spurned by the need to rule by many races and your people just happened to pick the los..."

"Enough", I barked at him and was grateful that he fell silent, I turned to glare at him, "I simply did not want to scare the child but if you insist on baring all, very well but remember I will tell everything from now on including your part. The War was caused by a division in the Supernatural community. Some of us wished for more power, more land, more 'hunting' territory, access to certain sites of significance. It caused divisions in this realm and the next and lead to a terrible conflict which decimated many factions, wiping out others completely. In the battle at Ardmore on the coast of Ireland the final confrontation took place. In this particular engagement the majority of those involved were Fae, Vampires and the two natured. Others were present but their contribution or lack thereof does not bare mentioning at present".

"The battle was fierce it saw many Fae slaughtered, as the Vampire so kindly added we were on the losing side. The retreat was being called we were running the Vampires and two natured were giving chase and the fight resumed", In my head I could hear the screams and cries of the wounded, the stark silence which was death moved stealthily across the battleground taking it's victims silently in some cases but as is the case in war most passings were announced by a crescendo of screams. It was one persons screams that I remembered in particular. I sighed and gazed back at Sookie, so like her mother in appearance and soul it was almost heart breaking. "I was giving the orders to a band of Fae when the fighting reached us. The battle was long...many fell", I glanced quickly at Eric he was still seething and I subtly positioned the guards to cover him.

"Tell her, you may as well she will hear it from me otherwise and I may be more truthful than you", he sneered.

"Tell me what?", Sookie looked confused as she gazed between the two of us.

"In the fray I ordered Orthrus, a two headed hell hound to attack in particular I told him to seek out Aalis".

"I don't understand", Sookie said looking at Eric.

"Aalis was my child", he whispered his eyes rimmed with red.

.

.

**Sookie's POV**

Aalis, Aalis, who the fuck was Aalis? Was she the cause of all of this, though how something nearly a 1000 years ago could lead to this situation I didn't know.

"I don't understand", I replied in a huff. I looked at Niall to see that he was staring intently at his fingers. Eric however was gazing at me, his guilt and sadness poured from his eyes and seemed to settle into my very soul.

"Aalis was my child", he whispered it so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear him. Oh dear lord, Niall had effectively murdered Eric's child his first child by the sounds of things and considering his age. Niall had sort out Aalis specifically to what hurt Eric? I understood Eric's distrust and hatred of him now. I could feel similar emotions rippling through me.

"YOU MURDERED HER!", I screamed at Niall as I leaped to my feet. The guards were quick to move and I had countless blades sliding across my skin. I didn't care though I felt murderous, betrayed and sad over the loss of Aalis. One part of me knew that these were probably Eric's feelings simply expressed through me but I felt it was more than that I was personally angry for the loss of Aalis and I didn't understand why. "You ordered the death of Eric's child", I whispered to Niall.

"Yes, but I have my reasons", he replied

"Of course you do", Snarled Eric as he also got to his feet, "Would you care to explain what your reasons were with Pam.

If I had thought he was burning with desire to end Niall's life before it was nothing to the anger I could feel rolling from him now. But this time I was strangely unaffected by it. Pam, what about Pam? And that's when I remembered Eric rolling and screaming on the ground, his eyes shut tight against some unseen horror and his voice full of grief, guilt and murderous rage. Oh no, God please no.

Pam...", I stuttered and looked wildly around the room I could feel my eyes prickling with unshed tears and I balled my hands into fists at my side as I bore down on Niall. "Where is Pam?", I screamed at him. He met my gaze but then his eyes clouded over as he looked over my shoulder to the guards. That was when I knew. He had her killed, murdered, my best friend dead at the hands of some sick faery.

I giggle manically at the thought, faery oh yes come here faery man come a little closer and I will rip out your eyes and bathe in your blood. _Oh Jesus what the hell was that_, I tried to turn to Eric but I simply found myself sliding closer and closer towards Niall.

"YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE YOU MURDERED HER, YOU KILLED HER", I screamed at him, "PAAAMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!", I wailed I felt Eric grab for me but I seemed to slip through his fingers. I turned my gaze to Niall and smiled sweetly. His gaze never left mine and I felt a thrill that he looked worried.

"I'm going to kill you it will be slow and painful and you will wish for death long before I grant it to you but never fear faery man death is coming and you will soon find your place in her silent embrace", I lifted a finger to point and him and a bolt of blue light exploded around the room as the sound of screams echoed in my ears.

.

.

**A/N Read and review please.**


End file.
